El Legado de myotismon
by AngelTheKid
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si myotismon le cediera sus poderes oscuros a kari?de eso trata este pequeño proyecto, es el primerero que hago en mi vida no seais duros conmigo EPILOGO. Dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer fic que hago en mi vida por favor no sean crueles......-_-

Nota: hago este fic sin fines de lucro, digimon no es mio y jamas lo sera

El legado de myotismon

Prologo

Erea una noche muy tranquila en el digimundo los digimon dormían y las estrellas brillaban.

Dentro del bosque de el mundo digital una chica caminaba, su mirada era como si no estuviera consciente de lo que hace, con sus ojos cafés nublados, su cabello café (disculpen si me equivoque en los ojos) era acariciado por la brisa del bosque.

Sin embargo no todo era hermosura para la joven de 14 años Kari yagamy ya que de repente una figura oscura apareció frente a ella y le dijo:

¡vaya a funcionado! – dijo en ese momento el temible myotismon

Asi es aparentemente un ser oscuro volvió de la muerte para encontrarse con kari:

Mi nuevo poder de hipnosis me ha permitido traer a un miembro de esos malditos niños elegidos-dijo miotismon

Parece que no desapareceré por completo, pero tu continuaras mi legado- dijo myotismon- te convertiré en mi sucesor no porque quiera sin porque no tengo elección.

En ese momento myotismon se acerco al cuello de cari con sus colmillos y le dijo:

Te transferiré toda mi oscuridad- dijo el oscuro ser

Myotismon le dio una mordida a kari en el cuello mientras esto sucedía un aura oscura comenzaba a rodear a la chica al ver esto myotismon separo sus colmillos y después se hizo polvo.

Notas del Autor

Este es mi primer fic reviews porfa


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Los sucesos

Una Sabado por la tarde izzy llamo a todos los elegidos a su casa para poder reunirse.

En la noche todos los elegidos se encontraban Tai, matt, t.k., kari, mimi, joe, sora, izzy, Davis, yolei, cody e incluso Ken.

Habiendo asegurado que estuvieran todos izzy comenzó:

Chicos creo que tenemos problemas muy serios-dijo izzy

A que te refieres -pregunto Tai

No estoy seguro pero……. Me temo que myotismon ha vuelto-dijo izzy con seriedad

Todos se quedaron raro viendo a izzy con excepción de kari que pareció no darle mucha sorpresa

Que Quieres decir eso no es posible pues cuantas veces habrá que eliminar a este tipo además como es que estas tan seguro- bramo matt

Pues veras quiero que miren esto por favor-dijo izzy

Genai me ha informado acerca de sucesos en el digimundo… en el cual muchos digimon han perdido la vida causa de un ser con apariencia casi humana

Estas seguro izzy juraría que myotismon fue destruido en nuestro último encuentro- alego Davis

Por desgracia me temo que asi es… pero descuiden chicos genai me envio una sorpresa

¡Davis!!!!!!!!- se alcanzo a oir una voz que salía de la habitación de izzy, al oírla Davis la reconoció al instante, era su compañero y amigo digimon V-mon, quien era acompañado por el resto de los digimon, que corrian hacia sus camaradas.

TK- grito patamon

Tai- dijo agumon mientras le abrazaba

Sora- dijo Biyomon

Kari- grito gatomon pero esta pareció solo ignorarle.

Qué bueno verlos chicos hacía tiempo que los extrañábamos, como es que han llegado- sonrio Davis

Genai nos envió a la habitación de izzy desde su casa por eso llegamos pronto – respondió gabumon

Bueno chicos lo mejor será que gatomon y yo nos vallamos hay mucho de que conversar nos vemos- dijo Kari mientras gatomon la seguía por la puerta

Últimamente actúa raro e incluso se ha puesto insoportable-se quejo Tai

_Mas tarde en la habitación de Kari….._

Y bien Kari De que Quieres hablar, sabes te he extrañado mucho desde que…..-gatomon no pudo acabar ya que un latigo color rojo la golpeo antes de terminar pero esta se repuso rápidamente.

Kari cuidado el enemigo esta aquí es peligroso myotismon nos ataca

"Estas seguro Gatomon….."

"Si lo estoy ese fue su latigo sangriento"

"Parece que no te percataste de la oscuridad gatomon, te acabaría ahora mismo pero ellos sospecharían, lo mejor será que te controle hasta que el resto caiga y controle el digimundo"

"Kari pero que disparates dices"

"Cállate, pronto lo entenderás"

En ese momento las sombras comenzaron a rodear a gatomon, quien se intento defender pero parecía inútil…

"Tonto digimon no tiene caso jajajajaja- mientras reai con maldad"

Gatomon era absorbida por la oscuridad mas y mas………

_Continuara_…………..

Notas del autor

No ke va esa kari no se casa con nadie XD

Dejen reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Los pensamientos de TK

Al terminar la reunión en la casa de izzy TK se dirigió a su casa con su cabeza llena de dudas y su fiel amigo y compañero digimon patamon.

Patamon observo a su amigo con la mirada pensativa, asi que decidió hablarle

Patamon: TK, TK, TKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!

TK: ahhh que, que sucede nos atacan?

Patamon: No TK solo te quería preguntar en que piensas

TK: bueno yo.. Pensaba en ella……bueeeno……. tu sabes…. en Kari

Patamon: ya veo

TK: lo que pasa es que cada dia que pasa mis sentimientos por ella incrementan mas y mas,hasta en mis sueños… yo sueño con su sonrisa, hablándome, diciéndome que me quiere y que siempre estaremos juntos que jamás nos separaremos.

Patamon: vaya TK si estas muy enamorado de ella.

TK: incluso en una ocasión soñé que me casaba con ella…..

Patamon: TK tu sabes que tienes que decirle antes de que sea tarde…

TK: Es que me da pena…… además no se si siente lo mismo que yo y si me rechaza no creo poder soportarlo.

Patamon: bueno eso no lo sabras hasta que se lo digas……

TK: mira quien habla. Que ha pasado entre tu y Gatomon

Patamon: ehhhhhhhhhh bueno… eso no importa mejor trata de pensar como vas hacerle con Kari

TK: pues no lo se trate de hablar con ella esta mañana y parecía difernte como si algo la hubiera vuelto fria, pero esty seguro de que ya se le pasara y volverá a sonreir mañana

Patamon: esta bien pero recuerda que aunque no se lo digas tienes que demostrárselo

TK: eso ya lo se y un dia me armare de valor y se lo dire pero por ahora solo sere su amigo.

Patamon; de acuerdo. Eh ya llegamos?

TK: asi es

Al llegar a su casa lo único que quería era dormir pero unas extrañas pesadillas no se lo permitían, se encontraba en la ciudad del inicio pero algo era diferente todo estaba destruido

Tk: pero que rayos sucedió aquí

El chico miraba a todos lados hasta que reconoció una figura que reconocería donde fuera

"Kari"

Rapidamente Tk se acerco a ella y lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue:¿Qué haces aquí? ¿tu sabes que sucedió?

Pero ella no respondia.

"Kari te pasa algo porque no respondes, kari!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero antes de que el pudiera acercarse mas ella desapareció en las sombras, que luego comenzaron a envolver a TK

Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En ese momento TK despertó empapado en sudor realmente esa pesadilla lo asusto, pero lo que el no sabia es que esa pesadilla pudo ser mas real de lo que se imaginaba, pero el chico no le dio importancia y volvió a quedarse dormido.

_Mientras tanto en el digimundo _

"Tontos digimon no saben que es inútil, Blackgatomon acaba con ellos" decía una figura oscura

EL pequeño digimon color negro terminaba con varion wardromon, que eran liderados por andromon.

"No se lo que te ha pasado pero tienes que escucharme, se que te podemos ayudar"

"pobre, pobre y tonto andromon crees que necesito ayuda, me hartaste, Blackgatomon acaba con ese fastidio"

"A la orden" respondió el pequeño digimon oscuro

"GARRA OSCURA"

Tras el ataque andromon solo desapareció en miles de partículas

"tonto eso es lo que era, creía que me derreotaria, pero no esto es solo el comienzo además yo no uso mis poderes con basura como esa para eso tengo a gatomon, pero ese chico porque su sonrisa sigue en mi cabeza será mejor que regrese ya es tarde"

_Continuara_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos soy BrawlBeelzemon posiblemente algunos que hayan leído mi fanfic no le entiendan pero aclarare ciertos detalles, 1.- es unos 3 o 2 años despues de 02 2-Blackgatomon es gatomon dominado por la oscuridad y 3- si eres mi amigo del patria deja de molestar

Capitulo 3:

Los niños elegidos y sus digimon no se reunian asi desde hace 3 años pero sabían que, si era necesario volver al digimundo para pelear ellos estaban dispuestos, en la reunión habían acordado encontrarse en la casa de Izzy nuevamente para poder ir juntos.

Izzy se encontraba pensando en posibles formas de combatir al enemigo ya que ni el ni su enemigo era nuevo en el campo de batalla.

Cuando llegaron los niños elegidos se encontraban mas que listos para la batalla

Davis y vemon estaban listos para pelear con su bien conocido espíritu de batalla

Izzy: ya son todos?

Tai: casi todos Kari no se sentía bien asi que no podrá venir, dijo algo de que tenia cansancio que necesitaba descansar y si le era posible nos alcanzaría mas tarde.

Izzy: De acuerdo no queda de otra. Ah por cierto llegaremos a la casa de Genai dice que es importante que nosotros sepamos algo.

Matt: por mi esta bien

Izzy: están listos?

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Izzy: yolei por favor

Yolei: Puerta al digimundo ábrete, Niños elegidos vamos!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos fueron transportados al digimundo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero algo andaba mal la casa de Genai tenia rasgos de que había sido librada una terrible batalla, las cosas estaban fuera de lugar, la mesa estaba partida los libros y pergaminos de Genai estaban exparcidos y no había señales aparentes de Genai, hasta que

"niños elegidos"

Izzy: Genai

El anciano bonachon se encontraba herido de gravedad en un rincón de su casa dando a entender que perdió el combate contra el enemigo

"Niños elegidos me temo que esta será la ultima vez que podre ayudarles"

Izzy: Genai no diga eso usted estará bien yo se que si

"ay izzy ojala eso fuera verdad, pero ambos sabemos que no"

Los niños elegidos miraron al anciano con tristeza sabían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo

"vamos no lloren deben ser fuertes, antes de irme debo darles un consejo final, Hay una profecía que dice asi:

"Cuando la luz se cubra de una antigua oscuridad

La esperanza deberá caer

Para poderse recuperar"

Izzy: Genai que significa eso?

Genai: izzy cuidate mucho y buena suerte niños elegidos siempre los llevare en un lugar especial en mi corazón adiós…….

Tras estas palabras los datos de Genai se exparcieron por todo el digimundo dejando a los niños elegidos tristes y furiosos a la vez

Davis: maldita sea, porque? Porque? Porqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Sora: Genai era una buena persona y sobre todo pacifica no merecía esto

Tai: maldición porque no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes rayos

Matt: Que un rayo parta al responsable de esto

Joe: Genai, tu no merecías acabar asi

TK: Genai te juro que nos vengaremos

"me temo que esa promesa no la cumplirás jamás niño de la esperanza "

Al oir esa voz todos voltearon a ver a una figura que se acercaba junto a un gatomon de color negro: vestia un traje color negro y una capa oscura complementado con un antifaz ( ala robin) con forma de murcielago en su cara , con un broche para el cabello con forma de murcielago que sostenia su cabello café.

Davis: quien rayos eres tu?

Dama oscura: Pueden llamarme dama oscura( ya se me pase jejeje) y si lo que buscas es venganza por su muerte debes saber que yo fui quien acabo con el anciano

Tai: como te atrevez a faltarle el respeto a Genai de esa manera, pagaras por lo que hiciste Agumon estas listo

Agumon: si Tai

Agumon WARP digivols a………… Wargreymon

Matt: tu tanbien gabumon

Gabumon WARP digivols a……… Metalgarurumon

"FUERZA GEA"

"AULLIDO DEL LOBO METALICO"

Dama oscura: Balckgatomon detenlos

Blackgatomon : enseguida

Blackgatomon DARK digivols a……….. Devilwomon

La computadora de izzy muestra datos: Devilwomon es un digimon perfeccionado del tipo virus su apariencia es parecida a la de angewomon pero con un tono de piel oscura y alsa negras su tecnica especial es flecha infernal

Devilwomon: FLECHA INFERNAL

El ataque de devilwomon repelio los ataques de ambos digimon y los impacto de lleno haciendo que volvieran a ser gabumon y agumon.

Yolei: oh no ni siquiera wargreymon y metalgarurumon han podido hacerle un rasguño

Dama oscura: ya elegidos rindanse y tal vez los deje vivir para ser mis sirvientes

TK: no cantes victoria tan rapido..patamon

Patamon: si Tk

Patamon digivols a…………Angemon

Angemon ultra digivols a………….. Magnangemon

Magnangemon: lo que tu y esa supuesta ama oscura han hecho es imperdonable

Devilwomon: hay ya cariño lo lamento pero el viejo se metia en asuntos que no le incunbian

Magnangemon: espera como me has llamado?

Devilwomon: te he dicho "cariño" que estas sordo?

Dama oscura: Ya tranquila devilwomon, hemos logrado nuestro objetivo vamonos

Al oir esto su digimon obedecio y mientras se montaba en devilwomon volteo a ver a TK

Dama oscura: Luego nos vemos guapo de la esperanza-decia con picardia

Dejando perplejos al grupo mientras ambas huian a una gran velocidad

Davis: vaya Tk parece que tu futura novia ha huido y dime ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Tk: callate davis

Los demas no pudieron evitar soltar una risa burlona

Matt: vaya hermano siempre eres asi de popular con las chicas malas que quieren conquistar el digimundo jajajajajajajajaja

Patamon: ya basta no le veo gracia

Agumon: ahh es cierto patamon tambien es todo un galanazo jajajajaja

El grupo se encontraba riendo descontroladamente

TK: porque me pasan estas cosas a mi patamon

Patamon: a mi ni me mires estoy igual o en peor situacion que tu

Matt: hay TK por que sera que atraes a las locas jajajajajajajajaja

Al parecer el comentario de matt no le hizo mucha gracia a tai ya que el estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hermana

Izzy: chicos odio ser aguafiestas pero este no es el momento mas indicado para reir

Al decir esto la sonrisa de los chicos desaparecio de sus rostros, recordando la terrible perdida de Genai . ahora sin genai que es lo que harian?

Continuara…………

Les gusto? espero que si

Dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4 Recordando a Genai

Solo habían pasado 24 horas desde el fallecimiento de Genai ante la Dama Oscura, todos los que alguna vez estimaron y respetaron al viejo y sabio Genai se encontraban ahí. El dia estaba nublado el viento era fuerte como si se estuviera a punto de desatar un infierno, pero aun asi en un pequeño acantilado junto al mar del digimundo todos se habían reunido para darle un ultimo adiós a Genai, incluso Ogremon y un resucitado Leomon suspendieron su eterna batalla por hacer un homenaje a Genai como era debido. Alrededor de su tumba honorifica había flores muy hermosas que daban un aspecto menos lúgubre los digimon que durante días normales eran enemigos hacían las pases enfrente de la tumba, esto incluían a Leomon y Ogremon, hasta que finalmente Izzy se decidió por dar su discurso.

-------------------- Discurso de Izzy ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hoy nos hemos reunido para dar la despedida a sin duda el mas grande hombre que he tenido el placer y honor de conocer, nuestro anfitrión y amigo Genai. Sin duda Genai es el mejor hombre que este digimundo haya visto jamás. Lamentablemente su vida llego a su fin de una manera no solo cruel y apresurada, sino que también dolorosa. Genai se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de aspecto pacifico que buscaba la paz y detestaba la violencia, Yo sabia que tal vez Genai no estaría siempre con nosotros, pero también pensé que cuando ese momento llegara se iria de la forma en que vivió, PACIFICAMENTE.

Genai donde quiera que te encuentres quiero decirte que siempre estaras en un lugar especial en mi corazón, fuiste como un padre para mi, siempre te respetare y apreciare mucho tu amistad tu eras mucho mas que un mentor o un guardian eras un amigo uno de los mejores un hombre de bien de los que quedan pocos, pero te prometo Genai que tu sacrificio no será en vano derrotaremos a esa arpía y traeremos la paz de vuelta a este mundo para restablecer el equilibrio Te lo juro….

SAYONARA GENAI

-----------------------------------------Fin del discurso de Izzy--------------------------------------------------------

No había palabras para describir como se sentían todos querían hablar, pero ninguno se atrevía hasta que Leomon rompió con la tranquilidad y paso a hablar:

---------------------------------------Discurso de Leomon--------------------------------

Genai, el fuerte y sabio Genai. Tu inspirabas a digimon como yo cuando pequeños. Oíamos historias de cómo un joven guerrero peleaba contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad aunque nunca pensé que fueras tu amigo. Genai recuerdo que después de mi renacimiento me llamaste a ir a tu casa, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver a Ogremon ahí, estaba a punto de pelear con el cuándo tranquilamente me dijiste "tranquilo Leomon yo le he invitado". Me era imposible creer que un ser como Ogremon haya estado invitado a tu casa. Luego nos dijiste que una pelea sin sentido como la nuestra no debía continuar, que debíamos hacer las pases. Yo simplemente no creía que lo que dijeras fuera verdad, ¿yo y Ogremon amigos? si clarooooo, eso era imposible considerando que desde que tengo memoria el y yo hemos peleado hasta el cansancio, para después levantarnos y seguir peleando. Yo simplemente respondí "debes estar loco". Ahora se que fui un idiota al faltarte al respeto de esa manera, llore amargamente cuando me entere de tu fallecimiento ya que las únicas palabras que te dirigí fueron "debes estar loco" y te juro que ante todos los presentes, aunque no me simpatice del todo Ogremon que nuestra pelea finalizo, y como prueba de ello te regalo mi espada- mientras la colocaba frente a su lapida- espero que donde quieras que estés me perdones por mi estupidez y sepas que te respeto- mientras hacia un saludo militar al cielo- Mis respetos de todo corazón Genai.

----------------------------------------Fin del discurso de Leomon-----------------------------------------------

Las palabras de Leomon eran sin duda las mas conmovedoras que el digimon habría dicho en su vida, Todos los demás se limitaban a mirar hasta que finalmente Tai se decidió a dar unas breves palabras

--------------------------------------------Discurso de Tai----------------------------------------------------------------

Genai todavía recuerdo cuando te vimos la primera vez, apareciste en un holograma diciendo que teníamos que ir a otro continente, aunque al inicio no te creíamos fuimos comenzando a confiar en ti. Tu me enseñaste que dentro de mi hay valor y no te decepcionare lo prometo.

-------------------------------------------- Fin del discurso de tai--------------------------------------------------------

Tai solo se había limitado a decir unas palabras, aunque el silencio fue poco ya que agumon ea ahora quien había dado unos cuantos pasos al frente y comenzó a hablar

--------------------------------------------Discurso de Agumon -----------------------------------------------------------

Lo cierto Genai es que si tu no hubieras rescatado nuestros digihuevos aquel día en el que Piedmon los intento robar jamás hubiéramos conocido a nuestros amigos humanos, es a ti a quien se lo debemos por eso siempre tendrás el cariño y eterna gratitud de todos nosotros

Lamento decir tan poco de ti (yo también el autor y sus bloqueos T-T) pero a pesar de conocerte poco siempre estaras en mi corazón.

--------------------------------------Fin del discurso de agumon-----------------------------------------------

Estaba comenzando a atardecer cuando Davis se armo de valor para poder hablar

--------------------------------------------Discurso de Davis ----------------------------------------------------------

Bueno genai solo te digo en estas breves palabras que eres una de las mejores personas que e conocido en mi vida diciendo de por medio que trataste de liberar al digimundo inconscientemente de la maldad de todas las personas que lo acosaban tratando de encontrar una solución pacifica a todos los problemas que se te presentaban por eso yo digo que eres la persona mas grande que puede existir en el mundo te dejo mis sinceros agradecimientos y todo mi respeto a la persona que no solo protegió al digimundo si no a todos y cada uno de los digimons aquí presentes el dia de hoy y digo HASTA LUEGO

-------------------------------------Fin del discurso de de Davis --------------------------------------------------------

Todos estaban con la boca abierta no podían creer que Davis haya dicho cosas como esa era como si Martin Luther King hubiera usado su cuerpo, en fin ya todos estaban comenzando a sentirse un poco mejor cuando se le ocurrió pasar a Mimi:

-----------------------------------discurso de Mimi-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genai se que yo era muy caprichosa cuando nos conocimos incluso pensé que estabas chiflado pero con el tiempo supe apreciar lo que tenia y a ser agradecida y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Fuiste un buen hombre y te deseo lo mejor.

-------------------------------------fin del discurso de Mimi----------------------------------------------------------

Mimi nunca se habría atrevido a hablar en un funeral pero dada la ocasión logro expresarse, cuando de repente alguien se aproximo, era la persona que menos esperaban que pasara, aquel rubio al que todos definían como un "lobo solitario" se había atrevido a pasar dejando su orgullo atrás.

----------------------------------------discurso de Matt-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh cielos

No se que decir solo que fuiste una persona que lucho para preservar la paz, no te mercias este final además yo…….

¿PORQUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MALDITO ORGULLO!!!!!!!!!! PORQUE ME CUESTA TANTO EXPRESARME

LO SIENTO GENAI, LO SIENTO

------------------------------------fin del discurso de Matt----------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Matt se alejaba el rubio menor paso a hacia el frente

--------------------------------------------- Discurso de Tk----------------------------------------------------------------

Genai yo te juro que te vamos a vengar para poder restablecer la paz en ambos mundos asi me cueste la vida no dejare ganar a la arpía causante de tu muerte, definitivamente no lo hare. Primero va a tener que matarme y si lo consegui no sere el único si yo muero me la llevare conmigo al infierno, no me importa si le gusto o esta enamorada de mi (por lo del capitulo anterior) y esto lo digo enfrente de todos los presentes.

TE VENGARE GENAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------Fin del discurso de TK--------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado algunas horas dentro de poco anochecería, asi que decidieron volver a casa. Todos comenzaban a retirarse a esepcion de Kari, que se quedo de pie junto a gatomon quien no la dejaba sola.

Kari es hora de irnos- le grito Tai desde el portal

Aun no hermano, me siento mal por no haber estado ahí- contesto Kari

Kari no es tu culpa, si no de esa arpía que lo acabo- la consolo Tk

Gracias TK pero igualmente creo que me quedare unos minutos mas- le dijo Kari

Esta bien, nos vemos – le grito Tk desde el portal

Ya no quedaba nadie cerca de la tumba de Genai además de Kari y Gatomon

Vaya hemos acabado con el viejo, creo que la parte divertida se termino- dijo gatomon a su compañera

En ese momento Kari no soporto mas y comenzó a reirese de una forma maniaca ( al estilo light yagami) mientras gatomon solo se le quedaba viendo.

Vaya Genai eres un tonto, dijiste que me derrotarías tan pronto me presente ante ti pero que iluso fuiste, HE GANADO YO, YO HE GANADO Y TU HAS PERDIDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se burlo Kari mientras se encontraba arrodillada mirando con demencia a la lapida que decía "Genai, un hombre, una esperanza, una luz en la oscuridad"

De repente la cara de la chica se puso seria y sus ojos, que alguna vez fuesen color miel se tornaron de rojo, rojo sangre. Mientras recordaba los sucesos de el asesinato que cometió

======================_FLASHBACK=_=============================

Genai se encontraba preocupado por las muertes de tantos digimon inocentes, incluso había oído de la muerte de andromon, que por cierto no era un rival débil. Cuando de repente una chica de cabello castaño y acompañada de un gatomon color negro entro en la habitación en que se encontraba.

"hola Kari sabia que vendrías"- dijo el anciano

"Entonces debes saber que no he venido a charlar"- le respondió la castaña

"has venido a matarme, pero no te lo dejare tan fácil"- dijo Genai

"Vaya que tienes agallas anciano, bueno gatomon esto será divertido, disfruta el espectáculo"- le dijo la castaña a Blackgatomon

Genai saco una espada mientras que Kari hizo aparecer un latigo de color rojo y sus vestimentas cambiaron a la de la Dama Oscura.

"Ya veo, asi que ese digimon te transfirió la oscuridad que lo habitaba junto con sus poderes"-Dijo Genai

"Eso no te incumbe, además el era un perdedor, yo soy mucho mas ambiciosa"-dijo kari

Dicho esto Genai se lanzo a la batalla en contra de la Dama oscura, pero esta le atrapo con su látigo tirándolo contra un librero que se desplomo y haciéndolo caer en la mesa de la habitación que se partió en 2, Genai se recupero pero antes de poder darle un solo ataque con su espada la dama oscura lo repelió con su látigo haciendo que soltase su espada y atrapando su mano.

"Ah pobre e inútil Genai, como dije yo tengo planes mas ambiciosos que los últimos encargados del mal- se mofo Kari- Veras yo no planeo destruir ningún mundo, sino que pienso unirlos en uno solo y así- hizo una pausa- ME COMVERTIRE EN LA SOBERANA DE TODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- vitoreo kari-pero toda Soberana necesita un soberano a su lado."

"¿Te refieres al chico de la esperanza?, su corazón es puro y su mirada sincera, tu jamás lograras nublar su juicio, el jamás será como tu, incluso tu tenias un corazón lleno e Luz pero ese ser, te ha pervertido."- contesto Genai

"MMMMM por desgracia tienes razón, el es tan lindo e inocente, sin olvidar que es incapaz de sentir odio, tengo que hacer algo que lo enoje MMMMMMMMMM………. ya se!!!!!!!!

Tras esto hizo un puño con su mano y atravesó a Genai con el.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Genai

Vaya Genai! Jamás pensé que serias útil en mis planes-dijo mientras sacaba su brazo de su cuerpo- ves la sangre Genai últimamente se me antoja, pero prefiero esperar al chico lindo de la esperanza su sangre ha de ser dulce como miel jejejejejeje- dijo malévolamente Kari

"No si yo le advierto"- mascullo Genai

"JAJAJAJA adelante así no tendré que esperar tanto y tan pronto lo invada la confusión el será mío"- se burlo Kari

"Esta bien pero, no los derrotaras"- dijo Genai

"cállate- mientras arrojaba a Genai a un rincón- Blackgatomon Vámonos

=======================FIN DEL FLASHBACK=====================

"Y pensar que tu querías evitar que el muchacho sintiese odio-dijo burlonamente Kari- cuando has sido tu quien lo ha provocado. En estos momentos la oscuridad debe estar cada vez mas presente en el y tu Genai…….. tu no veras como gobernaremos.

Continuara……………………


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5: La Profecia

En una parte del digimundo donde parece que la luz ha desaparecido, o nunca ha habido se podian ver a 2 figuras, una un poco alta cubierta con un traje con capucha negra (al estilo de la organización de los 13 de kingdom hearts) y otra igualmente, pero mas pequeña, portando una capa negra. Mientras una figura grande se encontraba arrodillada frente a ellas.

" Y bien ya has decidido-dijo la encapuchada alta- puedes unirte de forma voluntaria si no quieres sufrir"

"De ninguna forma a pesar de que los niños elegidos no me caen del todo bien no me uniré a ti"-dijo el ser color verdoso que se arrodillaba adolorido- "además como es posible que le des la espalda a aquellos que fuesen tus camaradas, simplemente no me lo explico"

"ay Ogremon no me sorprende en absoluto- dijo sarcasticamente- despues de todo un digimon con tan poca inteligencia"-rio

"cállate y ten las agallas de matarme de una buena vez-grito Ogremon

"¿matarte?-dijo extrañada-jajajajajajajaja me das risa, no crees que si te quisiera matar ya lo habría hecho. No, tu jugaras un papel muy importante en mi plan te necesito para que destruyas algo, algo que tu viejo enemigo Leomon custodia y de paso podrás arreglar tu conflicto aceptas"- dijo lanzándole un risa malévola

"A decir verdad no hay duda de que quiero acabar mi duelo así que solo por eso te ayudare- dijo Ogremon de una forma apática

"vaya hasta que dices algo sensato jajajaja, pero bueno solo así no lo derrotaras , la oscuridad te fortalecerá así que recibe esto"

Un humo negro salió de su mano y comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de Ogremon fortaleciéndolo y haciéndolo digievolucionar

OGREMON ULTRADIGIVOLS A…….. DARKOGREMON

"Ahora ve y destruye la cruz de esperanza que protege Leomon"- dijo la sombría figura

"Pero que es la cruz de la esperanza Kari?"- pregunto Darkogremon

"Solo obedece idiota-le dijo fríamente Kari- Además ese nombre es indigno de mi llámame Dama oscura"

"come desees majestad, me voy a cumplir con mi labor"- dijo Darkogremon

Mientras tanto en el mundo real………………………………………….

TK no había dejado de tener la misma pesadilla noche tras noche. Se encontraba en una aldea del inicio completamente desolada y con un ambiente oscuro, de nuevo miraba a todos lados y ahí estaba ella………. En medio de la destrucción la persona que el mas apreciaba se encontraba ahí…

Kari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito el rubio- que ha sucedido? Porque no hay nadie aquí? Quien le hizo esto a la ciudad del inicio?

Como siempre la chica no contesto nada pero esta vez TK se había decidido a decir otra cosa e intentar cambiar su sueño

¿Kari….. Te sientes bien?- pregunto TK

La pregunta verdadera es tu lo estás?- le respondió la castaña

De que hablas yo estoy bien- le dijo con una sonrisa

Enserio- le dijo maquiavélicamente- te has preguntado porque siempre eres asi de dulce y alegre

Kari a que te refieres?-pregunto el rubio pero la chica no respondio- por favor dime que quieres decir

Pronto lo sabras- le dijo Kari

Entonces la chica desapareció en las sombras que pronto comenzaron a rodear y cubrir a TK llevándolo hasta un sitio oscuro, una nada completamente negra un espacio vacio, un lugar de pura oscuridad (bueno ya entendieron), se encontraba flotando.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo el rubio- Alguien responda- un poco mas molesto

Estas en el lugar de donde es la verdadera naturaleza del emblema que portas- dijo una voz femenina

Esto no puede ser- dijo el rubio alterado

Si lo es, pero hace tiempo tiempo se crearon cuatro cruces para la protección de tu emblema, las 4 cruces de la esperanza-le explico la voz- veras cuando los emblemas llegaron al digimundo el emblema de la esperanza era vulnerable junto con el de la luz, pero la luz era poderosa asi que no le dieron gran importancia y crearon un sello para proteger la esperanza, por una antigua profecía.

¿Profecía? ¿Cuál profecía?- pregunto el rubio

"Cuando la Luz se envuelva en la oscuridad

Y un mal prohiba que resplandesca

La esperanza, caiga y la oscuridad los domine

El apocalipsis vendra y a los digimon matara

Pero no si la esperanza recupera la luz de su corazon"

Esa es la profecía que se debe cumplir- dijo la voz- pero los 4 sabios protegieron el emblema con esas cruces, sin embargo las cruces solo serian indestructibles si al menos uno vivía.

Genai- murmuro TK

Asi es- respondió la voz- los otros 3 murieron dándole vida eterna a Genai para que las cruces no desaparecieran, pero ahora que esta muerto podremos destruir las cruces y tu verdadero ser surgirá.

¿Verdadero ser?- dijo TK extrañado- este soy yo, es mi verdadero ser soy alegre amable y detesto el odio que hay en la gente- dijo algo molesto

¿Si no te gusta porque lo sientes hacia la Dama Oscura?- pregunto maliciosamente

Que ni la mencionas- dijo TK ya furioso

Vaya a donde se fue toda esa alegría y felicidad-dijo apáticamente-Pronto tu cumplirás tu verdadero destino entiendes?

Callate!!!!!!!!!-grito TK

Ves ya comienzas a ser malo-se mofo

Bastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito una vez despierto

El chico rubio acababa de despertar y sentía como si lo hubieran metido en un sauna, estaba completamente sudado y algo perturbado.

¿TK te sientes bien?- pregunto patamon

Ha vuelto a pasar patamon pero esta vez fue mas prolongado-explico el rubio

Sabes ya vas un tiempo asi, deberías contarle a los chicos- dijo patamon

No quiero molestarlos en especial a Izzy el ha estado muy afectado por la muerte de Genai-dijo TK

Si el es el mas afectado pero tus pesadillas, creo que tratan de decirte algo – dijo el digimon

"Igualmente si mal no recuerdo Genai dijo algo parecido antes de morir"- dijo el rubio

"Que crees que….. - pero el digimon no logro terminar porque el móvil de TK comenzó a sonar

"TK ven rápido al digimundo ha sucedido algo terrible"- dijo la voz

"¿Que sucede Tai?"- dijo el chico

"Leomon fue atacado por Ogremon ayer en la noche, no se sabe porque pero destruyo una especie de cruz"- explico Tai

En ese momento el corazón de TK comenzó a palpitar de una manera muy inusual, estaba completamente agitado, había recordado que la voz le había dicho de cuatro cruces que protegían su emblema sin embargo el chico no reaccionaba

"TK,TK ¿sigues ahí?"-dijo algo nervioso Tai

"Este….si sigo aquí voy para alla"- dijo TK

"Date prisa"- le apuro Tai antes de colgar

"Bueno Patamon vayámonos"

TK se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo tomo su digivice y se fue al digimundo, en su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas ¿Por qué tenia ese sueño? ¿Porque Ogremon ataco a Leomon? ¿Por qué jamás Genai le hablo de ese desperfecto en su emblema? Y sobre todo ¿realmente odiaba a la dama oscura?¿El seria capaz de asesinar?

Mientras la cabeza de TK estaba en otro mundo llego a donde estaban los chicos cerca de una caverna y vio a un Leomon bastante herido, cosa que le sorprendió demasiado ya que a pesar de tratarse de Ogremon, Leomon es perfectamente capaz de solucionar sus batallas casi sin sudar.

TK se dirigió a ver a Leomon (que al ser encontrado herido devolvió a Tk a la realidad). Parecía que había recibido de lleno todos los ataques de Ogremon. TK vio al digimon tirado y recostado sobre una roca.

"Leomon lo siento si tan solo hubiéramos sabido algo nosotros…" – pero el digimon le hizo un ademan para que parara

"No yo soy el que lo siente, no he sido del todo honesto con ustedes verán, luego de que Genai me llamara más tarde me envió una carta nombrándome guardián de una de las cruces de la esperanza… ah TK creo que hay algo que debes saber"

"No lo creo aunque no lo creas lo se todo"

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras de TK, incluso Leomon un digimon con una fuerza de voluntad y valores de una persona culta.

"Chicos yo tampoco he sido honesto con ustedes, desde que esto empezó he tenido una horrible pesadilla todas las noches, pero la última noche fue distinta se prolongo dijo algo sobre las cruces de la esperanza"- explico TK

"Eh no esa dama sabe que si se destruyen las cruces quedas vulnerable"-lo se- pero cuéntanos como Ogremon te ataco

"Yo estaba haciendo mi guadia normal cuando el apareció de la nada y me ataco por la espalda, logre esquivar ese golpe pero note que Ogremon no era el mismo decía que había hecho un pacto con la oscuridad para derrotarme en ese momento digievolucione en Saberleomon pero aun asi me fue imposible pararlo, mientras me desmayaba logre ver como destruía la cruz, me avergüenzo de mi mismo ya que no pude pararlo"

"Bueno juntos podemos derrotarlo"-exclamo Davis

"Bueno con excepción de Kari que tiene fiebre"- dijo Tai

"aun así se que podemos"-grito Yolei

"Ahhhhhhhhh que conmovedor, ayudan al gatito a lamer sus heridas"-

Todos reconocieron esa voz de inmediato se dieron vuelta y era la Dama Oscura montada en un disco volador y acompañada de Blackgatomon.

"Hola guapo de la esperanza, bueno volver a verte, debes estar confundido con los sueños de los últimos días"-se mofo la Dama Oscura

"Así que tu estas detrás de esto"-exclamo TK

"vaya no se de que te sorprendes solo vengo a dar un ataque y me topo con tonterías muy obvias, bueno en fin vengo a divertirme, LATIGO SANGRIENTO!!!!!!!

El ataque fue dirigido hacia TK pero este logro esquivarlo, pero otro rubio no tuvo tanta suerte

Matt…-grito gabumon

Matt estaba sujetado por el cuello por el látigo color rojo, cosa que la Dama aprovecho para capturarle y asfixiarlo

Suéltame desgraciada-Bramo matt

MMM… difícil petición pero creo que no ja ja ja ja ja- rio la dama

"Suelta a mi hermano maldita"-grito TK furioso

"Solo si Magnangemon decide pelear contra Devilwomon"-le dijo sonriente

"de acuerdo patamon vamos"

PATAMON DIGIVOLS A …….. ANGEMON

ANGEMON ULTRA DIGIVOLS A ……….MAGNANGEMON

BLACKGATOMON DARK DIGIVOLS A………DEVILWOMON

Ambos digimon se encontraban peleando duramente sin ceder Magnangemon usaba su espada y Devilwomon su arco mientras que los chicos no se quedaban atrás.

"suéltalo ya lo vas a matar"- decía sora

"¿Y? el chico a ti no te importa además si lo quisieras ya le habrías dicho algo ¿no?- dijo la dama en tono burlón

"maldición TK déjanos ayudarte somos tus amigos"-dijo Davis

"No te metas en esto es mi batalla"-le dijo furioso a TK a Davis- Suelta a mi hermano o si no…….

"Que ¿vas a matarme?"-dijo la dama oscura mofándose

TK al ver como matt se ponía mas pálido ya no soporto mas, de repente un aura oscura lo comenzó a rodear y una esfera de energía negativa se formo en su mano derecha y contesto.

"si, te matare y te enviare directo al infierno"

Los ojos azules del rubio se volvieron rojos, su cabello perdió brillo y su piel se oscureció al puno de ponerse gris. TK lanzo la esfera de energía hacia la dama oscura dándole de lleno y derribándola hacia el piso haciendo que soltara a matt. TK no conforme con esto comenzó a lanzar mas esferas de energía, pero esta vez la dama oscura logro repelerlos con su latigo haciendo que se impactaran contra los arboles.

"vaya ahora te ves más guapo que antes"- se burlo la dama oscura

"cállate y pelea desgraciada"- dijo TK

"LATIGO SANGRIENTO"

"RAYO OSCURO"

TK lanzo una especie de rayo de color negro que venció con facilidad el latigo sangriento e hirió de gravedad a la Dama Oscura.

"Dama Oscura"- grito Devilwomon- "si tu hieres a mi camarada yo hiero al tuyo FLECHA INFERNAL"

El ataque de Devilwomon dio de lleno a Magnangemon que desdigievoluciono hasta Tokomon, para después caer muy mal herido en los brazos de sora que lo atrapo. Pero TK ignoro esto y siguió atacando con esferas a la dama oscura que cada vez estaba quedando mas herida, hasta que logro contraatacar…

"GRITO DE LA MUERTE"

El ataque le hizo un enorme hueco a TK en el estomago mandándolo a volar a 18 metros de distancia……………

Continuara…………..

Seguro tienen preguntas como

¿Por qué TK adquirió poderes?

¿Matt está bien después de que casi muere asfixiado?

¿TK sobrevivirá al ataque de la Dama Oscura?

Pues esperen el próximo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6: La parte oscura del emblema

TK yacía derribado con un enorme hueco en el estomago lo que los demás niños elegidos dieron por pensar lo peor:

"Desgraciada mataste a TK!!!!!!!!!!"- grito Sora

"Esto no puede estar pasando, no es una pesadilla"- dijo mimi entre llantos

"Mi hermano, tu pagaras por esto, te voy a matar, juro que te matare"-Grito Matt furioso

"Diablos no esto es imposible"- dijo Tai

"Eres una desgraciada como te atreves a matar a nuestro amigo"- dijo Joe

"Esto no te lo perdonare, asi tenga que ir al fin del mundo voy a matarte"- Grito Davis

"El era una buena persona y ahora el esta… esta…"

"De pie"

Todos se dieron vuelta al oir esa voz, en efecto TK estaba de pie aun con el hueco en su estomago, que al verlo se sorprendieron que la herida estaba sanando a una velocidad bastante rápida y anormal que a la de un ser humano normal, Tk no espero a recibir otro ataque asi que con su mano derecha creo una bola de fuego negro, mientras que su mano izquierda estaba cargada con rayos de energía oscura, TK corrió a una velocidad imposible para el hombre y en milésimas de segundo se encontraba frente a la Dama Oscura listo para pelear.

"Creías que eso era suficiente para acabar conmigo, pues piénsalo dos veces, me has subestimado, querías al demonio pues te tocaron sus cuernos"-dijo TK malévolamente

"Vaya esto no me sorprende después de todo el poder de la oscuridad es demasiado fuerte, pero tu no lo usas bien"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-dijo TK molesto

"veras, usar tus poderes para proteger a unos seres inferiores es la peor idea que existe, tanto tu como yo somos superiores y no necesitamos a nadie mas, juntos podemos gobernar ambos mundos me refiero a que si alguien se interpone ambos lo eliminamos"-dijo la dama oscura

"Ve directo al grano me haces perder la paciencia"-dijo TK molesto

"el punto es que si unimos fuerzas dominar el mundo será un juego de niños"-aclaro la Dama Oscura

"Interesante, creo que…………………… NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

En ese momento TK lanzo una enorme llamarada de su brazo derecho y de su izquierdo salió un rayo color negro, la Dama Oscura lo esquivo con dificultad haciendo que el ataque incendiara el bosque del digimundo en el que se encontraban.

"Diablos el bosque"-dijo Tai

"Gomamon, busca ayuda del océano"-dijo Joe

"Voy enseguida"-respondió

Y a los pocos segundos un Seadramon apago el incendio.

La Dama Oscura se levanto furiosa por el ataque con su latigo en su mano gritándole furiosa a TK:

"¿Eres idiota? O ¿Qué?"- dijo la Dama Oscura

"No, pero el hecho de que estos poderes provengan de la oscuridad no quiere decir que me unire a ella"-dijo TK-"Veras, puedo parecer malvado por fuera, pero dentro de mi aun vive el digielegido de la esperanza Takeru Takaishi, aunque en esta forma no lo parezco ya que soy diferente en muchos sentidos pero comparto la misma cualidad, ¡LA CAPACIDAD DE PROTEGER A MIS AMIGOS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos quedaron sin palabras ante lo mencionado por TK, quien seguía en posición de combate dispuesto a proteger a los digielegidos.

"Maldición esto no estaba en mis planes, me parece que es hora de huir Devilwomon, pero no te preocupes les dejaremos unos amigos para que jueguen"

La Dama Oscura chasqueo sus dedos y de los arboles del bosque quemado aparecieron 6 Darktyranomon que se pusieron frente a el.

"Nos vemos chico guapo de la esperanza "-dijo con acento alegremente escalofriante mientras se alejaba junto a Devilwomon.

"Rayos Veemon es hora de pelear"-dijo Davis

Pero antes de que pudieran digievolucionar TK hizo un ademan con su mano izquierda en señal para que se detuvieran, luego volteo a verlos y les dijo:

"Yo me encargo no gasten energía"

Entonces creó (del verbo crear) una enorme esfera de energía oscura y la lanzo a los Darktyranomon causando una grieta en el espacio tiempo que absorbió a los digimon enemigos.

Los niños se le quedaron viendo a su amigo, su apariencia era diferente a la normal, su piel era mas gris, sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante, su cabello rubio cambio a uno totalmente oscuro, el chico al notar que le miraban se dio la vuelta.

¿Por qué se me quedan viendo?-pregunto TK

Bueno…. Te ves diferente-dijo matt

Lo se pero aun soy Takeru Takaishi pero a las vez-dijo el- soy un ser completamente opuesto

Pero eso no tiene sentido te ves normal a excepción de tu apariencia oscura-dijo Yolei

Porque soy la parte más oscura, les contare una historia que les explicara todo:

"_Hace mucho tiempo, antes de que los emblemas llegaran al digimundo una fuerza oscura apareció ataco a los emblemas causando desastrosas consecuencias, sin embargo los emblemas fueron mas poderosos que la oscuridad y en el último momento cuando estaban a punto de vencerlo se fusiono con la esperanza creando la desesperanza, al saber esto cuatro sabios crearon 4 objetos conocidos como las cruces de la esperanza , permitiéndole a la parte buena predominar y tras el incidente se le dio la capacidad de crear rayos de energía a quien el emblema escogiera cosa que también se le dio al resto de los emblemas un poder, sin embargo al destruir la cruz del emblema, se ha soltado algo de la oscuridad que había en mi, sin embargo no tengo suficiente poder como para derrotar a la Dama Oscura, ella es oscuridad pura"_

Entonces, tu ¿tienes poderes?-dijo Davis

Si pero todos ustedes también solo que se desarrollaran cuando llegue el momento-dijo TK

Oye hermanito, y tu como rayos sabes eso-dijo Matt

A decir verdad cuando se destruyo la cruz logre tener mas información sobre la oscuridad que me habita, sin embargo puedo dominarlo, tal vez si destruyo otra cruz pueda…….

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

TK no pudo terminar la oración ya que Leomon se levanto de golpe.

¿Estas loco?, si haces eso seria demasiada oscuridad para poder controlarla-dijo Leomon- si haces tal cosa te mataras y a todos a tu alrededor.

Lo que Leomon le dijo hizo a TK volver en si por que se imagino a si mismo asesinando a sus amigos lo cual hizo que se desmayara y recuperara su apariencia normal. Los chicos comenzaron a ayudar a TK, especialmente Joe, pero al ver que solo era un desmayo se aliviaron.

Los chicos al ver a Leomon recuperado decidieron regresar para que TK pudiera descansar pero aun seguían confundidos acerca de que los emblemas tenían poderes que le daban a los elegidos y de que el de TK tenia una parte oscura, eran demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Mientras tanto en otra zona del digimundo………

Una chica de unos 14 años cojeaba de su pie izquierdo tenia quemaduras no muy serias en sus brazos, tenia una fuerte quemadura en su espalda y su rodilla derecha sangraba. Hikari Yagami estaba realmente mal herida mientras un felino de color negro la ayudaba a caminar por las zonas del oscuro bosque digital.

Maldición ese imbécil te ha lastimado bastante- Dijo Blackgatomon

Descuida ha valido la pena, después de todo mi plan esta funcionando y su lado oscuro esta saliendo a la luz, ¿viste lo fuerte que es?, aunque no pelee con todas mis fuerzas me hirió mas de lo que esperaba-dijo Kari

Si, lo he visto aun no lo creo, si con una sola cruz destruida es asi de fuerte imagina cuando destruyamos todas- dijo Blackgatomon

Si, pero debo admitir que extrañare sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio, ahora que su apariencia cambia es algo raro, bueno buscare la solución a ese problema superficial pero antes debo asegurarme de que este dominado por la oscuridad ya que parece que puede controlarla-dijo Kari

Si……

Blackgatomon, empieza a entrenar y prepárate para la batalla, dentro de poco no necesitaremos la doble personalidad y solo tomaremos una….-dijo Kari

¿A qué se debe eso Kari?- dijo Blackgatomon

Planeo lanzarle un ataque psicológico a TK, el está enamorado de la persona conocida como Hikari Yagami, y cuando se entere de que ha odiado a la persona que más ama, solo colapsara y ahí copiare sus poderes y me hare más fuerte, después iré por el resto de los elegidos y tomare sus poderes, pero debo ayudarlos a desarrollarlos y a disfrazar mis poderes oscuros sin olvidar que necesito una cuartada- dijo Kari

Aja-dijo Blackgatomon

Blackgatomon te noto extraña ¿pasa algo?-dijo kari

No solo………. No nada-dijo Blackgatomon

Blackgatomon como tu soberana te ordeno que me lo digas-dijo Kari con aires de superioridad

Esta bien es esa pequeña papa con patas voladora, no dejo de pensar en el-dijo Blackgatomon- pero se que el debe morir.

MMM… no necesariamente, puedo infectarlo con una especie de virus- dijo Kari

Gracias- dijo Blackgatomon

De vuelta en casa de TK……..

TK se levanto al baño cuando, ya que cuando llego se había desmallado y prácticamente se sentía agotado, sentía que el dia había sido demasiado largo asi que decidió lavar su rostro, comer algo, cepillar sus dientes e irse a la cama, pero al mirarse en el espejo el chico se espanto al ver un reflejo con la apariencia que el había tomado cuando peleo con la Dama Oscura pero este no le pertenecía.

"Y bien TK que piensas hacer, quedarte como si no hubiera pasado nada"-dijo el reflejo

"No se lo que seas y eso no te incumbe"-dijo TK

"que quien soy? Pues……… Soy tu"-dijo el reflejo

"Claro que no, yo no soy como tu"-dijo TK furioso

"Mirame a los ojos TK sabes que es verdad soy tu verdadero ser y solo nosotros sabemos como debe terminar esto"-dijo el reflejo

"No lo hare…...No los matare, son mis amigos, tu no me dominaras-le grito TK

"trata de convencerte a ti mismo"

"cállate"

"Sabes que tienes que matarlos"

"NO"

"SI"

"CALLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TK tomo una plancha y la lanzo contra el espejo haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Tk no podía calmarse, por un lado estaba molesto y furioso y por otro aunque le costara mucho………

"EL REFLEJO TIENE RAZON EN UNA COSA……………………………………………………………………………..

EL Y YO SOMOS UNO"

Continuara…………………..

Les gusto espero que si

Sean honestos para que pueda mejorar

Se preguntaran

¿Cómo hara Kari para esconder sus heridas?

¿Qué poderes tendrán el resto de los elgidos?

¿Por qué el reflejo dice que deben matar al resto?

Las respuestas en el sig capitulo

PD: al que me dejo un review pensando que era mujer le aclaro que soy hombre ¿no crees en la igualdad de genero?


	8. Chapter 8

EL Fuego ardiente del valor

TK se encontraba dormido en su cama sin embargo su pesadilla volvió.

Era la misma maldita pesadilla el en la aldea del inicio y en medio de la devastación se encontraba Kari y el como siempre se le acercaba para hablarle pero esta vez su pesadilla le tenía una sorpresa:

"Muy bien Kari, me tienes harto dime quien demonios hizo esto para darle una paliza"-dijo TK molesto

"Esta bien solo te diré que él está aquí"-dijo Kari

"¿a, si Donde?"

"muy cerca, para ser más exacta detrás de mi"-dijo maliciosamente Kari

"Pero aquí solo estamos tu y yo-dijo TK

"tienes razón pero el destructor esta aquí y estoy enamorada de él"-dijo sin expresar emoción

"de que carajo hablas, aquí no hay nadie solo yo"-dijo TK

"NO, estas equivocado tu no estas aquí, el verdadero TK es un vengador a sangre fría, tu solo eres una faceta de su escondite"-dijo Kari burlonamente apuntando a un charco con su dedo

TK tenía una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos, su mejor amiga de toda la vida se comportaba extraña así que no pudo evitar mirar el pequeño charco y quedarse horrorizado

"Me extrañaste"-dijo su reflejo

"¿qué demonios quieres?"

"eso es muy fácil… libertad, lo que todos quieren, simplemente eso Liberame…."

"NO"

"LIBERAME"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

En ese momento TK despertó muy alterado sudando como un cerdo por la pesadilla. Para TK todo lo que le había sucedido era demasiado, la vida como el la conocía cambio de la noche a la mañana, para volverse un verdadero infierno.

"TK ¿te sientes bien?"- pregunto Tokomon

"No-dijo TK- siento un dolor en el cuello

En ese momento la mama de TK entro por la puerta para ver a su hijo que estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

"DIOS MIO, TK ¿TE PASA ALGO HIJO?"-dijo la señora Takaishi

En ese momento la apariencia de TK cambio su cabello se torno negro, mientras que su piel se torno blanca y sus ojos se pusieron completamente rojos con un cierto brillo demoniaco y de su espalda salieron dos alas de color negro como las de un angel.

"OH por Dios ¿hijo que te paso?"-dijo su madre en tono desesperado

"Nada solo……..Decidí ser yo mismo"-dijo TK

Tk le dirigió una mirada fria a su madre la cual temblaba de terror, despues su madre cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir, vio que su hijo le sonrio tiernamente pero esa sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una demoniacamente psicópata que hizo que su mama cayera de espaldas, mientras tokomon miraba preocupado a su amigo que no tardo en voltearle a ver.

"TK ya basta por favor"

"¿Por qué? Si esto es muy divertido. ¿Tokomon? Cierto? Quiero que le digas a los elegidos que los espero en la playa de la isla file en una hora, hasta entonces me divertiré un poco-dijo TK en tono divertido

TK saco su digivice y entro en el digimundo frente a tokomon y su mama que no dejaba de temblar y llorar, pero tokomon trato de ayudarle

"No se preocupe nosotros lo traeremos a la normalidad ya verá"-dijo tokomon que salió por la ventana de la habitación con un solo pensamiento "encontrar a los otros"

10 minutos después en casa Tai

((Sonido de timbre))

"Kari abre"-dijo Tai acostado boca abajo en el sofá

"hermano estoy ocupada abre tu"-dijo Kari usando su Laptop

"tengo flojera abre tu"

"o abres o le digo a mama quien rompió su querido jarrón mientras jugaba soccer en la sala"-amenazo kari

"Demonios"

((Sonido de timbre))

"Ya voy"-dijo Tai de mala gana

Al abrir la puerta Tai se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Tokomon frente a la puerta.

"Tokomon que haces aquí ¿Dónde esta TK?"-dijo Tai

"Tai, a TK le paso algo malo se comporto de manera extraña y dijo que los esperaba en una hora en la isla file, por favor Tai reúne a todos"-dijo TK mientras volteo a ver a Kari y noto que ella había soltado una sonrisa, cosa que Tai también noto.

"Kari que es gracioso uno de nuestros amigos necesita ayuda"-dijo Tai molesto

"No malinterpretes hermano, me he reído por un correo que me han enviado"-dijo Kari

Tai de algún modo supo que mentía pero no le dio importancia y llamo a los otros para que fuesen a su casa

40 minutos después…..

Todos los chicos se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Tai, excepto Sora. Después de oír la historia de Tokomon los chicos se quedaron impactados a excepción de izzy y Kari que solo aparento estarlo.

"Tokomon si es verdad eso quiere decir que TK nos tiene una trampa preparada"-dijo Izzy

"Puede pero si no vamos no lo podemos ayudar"-dijo Davis

"Así es Davis pero ten en cuenta que el no es el mismo TK que conocemos"- dijo Ken

"El tiene razón además tenemos cierta ventaja ¿no Izzy?"-dijo Yolei

"Así es solo nos lanzo el desafío pero no hay un gran motivo para poder caer en la trampa"-dijo Izzy

"Eso crees Izzy"

Todos voltearon al oír una voz que salía de la laptop de Kari, Izzy fue a examinarla y se dio cuenta de quien era. TK se estaba comunicando con ellos a través de la Laptop de Kari.

"Así es TK, no planeaste un buen plan"-dijo con orgullo Izzy

"No estés tan seguro, crees que soy tan estúpido como para pensar que vendrán sin motivación pues no lo creas ahí esta tu motivación."

TK se hizo a un lado para poder mostrar a una chica que se encontraba atada a una roca puntiaguda del océano, la chica llevaba un uniforme de tenis, llevaba un broche en su cabello rojizo y se veía con señales de haber recibido un ataque eléctrico.

"SORA"-grito Tai

"Maldición esto no lo esperaba"-Dijo izzy

"Así que ya saben si no se presentan yo y sora nos vamos a divertir mucho sin ustedes"-dijo TK

"Hermano no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir"-dijo Matt

"SI la tocas te juro que yo……."-Tai no pudo acabar

"¿Qué? ¿Me matas?, bueno si la quieres ven por ella, a si se me olvidaba dejare el portal para que vengan apresúrense a sora no le queda demasiado tiempo."

TK desapareció de la pantalla dejando a todos molestos al saber que tenia a Sora, en especial a Tai.

"Maldito sea voy por ella"-dijo Tai

"Tai hay que mantener la cabeza fría y ser pacientes"-dijo Izzy

"Vete al infierno Izzy yo voy por Sora"-dijo Tai

"Espera no iras solo"-le dijo Matt

"Yo voy"-dijo Davis

"También iré"-dijo Ken

" y Yo"-dijo Joe

"No se olviden de nosotros" dijo Veemon

Todos ellos sacaron su digivice y entraron al digimundo. Cuando Yolei y el resto estaban a punto de sacar el suyo Izzy les detuvo.

Mientras en el digimundo

"Maldición TK muéstrate"-dijo Tai

"Sal de tu escondite hermano"-dijo Matt

"Me buscaban"-dijo una voz detrás de ellos

TK estaba parado justo detrás de ellos con la apariencia que tokomon les había descrito, el tenia una sonrisa psicópata de oreja a oreja.

"SI quieren que libere a su amiga deben vencerme"

"Por mi está bien, Agumon"-dijo Tai

"me refiero a ustedes, ya que si sus digimon hacen algo matare a Sora"-dijo TK

"Me da igual, yo iré por Sora entonces"-dijo Tai

Cuando Tai comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se encontraba Sora, pero TK lanzo rayos de energía oscura que lo pararon en seco dándole una descarga enorme.

"Oye déjalo en paz"-grito Joe

"NA mejor los electrocuto "-dijo TK en tono burlón

TK comenzó a electrocutar a todos los niños elegido y sus digimon intentaron protegerlos.

"FLAMA BEBE"

"FUEGO AZUL"

"MARCHA DE PECES"

"CABEZAZO DE V-MON"

"RED DE WORMON"

"jajaja inútiles ni lo intenten"-se burlo TK

TK freno los ataques con su mano y envio a volar a todos los digimon lejos de ahí.

"Cuando termine con ustedes seguirá Sora"

"Maldito no te dejare"

A pesar de estar siendo electrocutado Tai consiguió ponerse de pie y comenzó a caminar débilmente hacia donde se encontraba TK. TK aumento la potencia de su ataque, pero no detuvo a Tai.

"Maldita sea Tai, deja de moverte"

"Sé que no eres TK así que quien sea quien eres no te perdonare"-dijo Tai

Tai corrió más rápido y logro lanzarle un golpe en la cara a TK pero ahí no se detuvo, siguió golpeando a TK una y otra vez pero los otros chicos que se acababan de recuperar notaron algo diferente en Tai. "Tai te estás incendiando" fue lo que alcanzo a gritar Joe al ver que los puños de Tai tenían fuego, también noto que el fuego se estaba comenzando a extender.

TK sintió un dolor terrible por cada golpe, los puñetazos de Tai le estaban quemando la cara, pero su poder de regeneración lo estaba sanando aunque el dolor se hacía todavía más fuerte con cada puñetazo hasta que ni siquiera ese poder logro sanarle.

"Mierda a este ritmo me va a matar"-dijo TK a duras penas

Mientras tanto Tai no estaba pensando en lo que hacía, lo hacía por su puro instinto de salvar a Sora, mientras este le daba golpes, Matt se apresuro a ir a desatar a Sora de esa roca en la que se encontraba, mientras los otros al ver que TK comenzaba a perder el conocimiento trataron de detener a Tai.

"Tai basta ya le has vencido lo vas a matar si no te calmas"-dijo Joe

"¿Calmarme?. Este tipo quiso matar a Sora"-alego Tai

"Tai joe tiene razón no es culpa de TK"-trato de calmarlo agumon

"Por favor detente"-dijo Ken

"No, debo acabar con el"-dijo Tai

"Tai por favor ya basta"

Tai reconocería esa voz donde fuera, se dio la vuelta para confirmar su sospecha. Era sora le que le pedía que parase para no matar a TK.

"Tai te lo suplico detente por favor este no eres tu, ya ganaste por favor no lo mates"-Le dijo Sora con lagrimas en sus ojos

Tai al ver que Sora lloraba volteo para ver a TK que había vuelto a tener su apariencia de siempre. Tai bajo la cabeza, estaba avergonzado por haber tratado de matar a un ser humano, las llamas de su cuerpo se apagaron y cayó de rodillas para ver a al suelo. Sora camino unos pasos hacia el y le dio un abrazo al elegido del valor que se encontraba de rodillas llorando.

"Tai ya tranquilo, ya paso todo, estará bien"- le dijo Sora al oído

"Lo lamento no quise matarlo me deje llevar por la ira"-dijo Tai

"Vamos a casa"- dijo Sora

Matt y Davis levantaron a TK, mientras Joe y Ken examinaban para deducir de que gravedad eran sus heridas. Los niños abrieron el portal para irse a casa preguntándose porque el resto na había ido en su ayuda, respuesta que al llegar se les dio rápidamente.

"Que rayos sucede"-dijo Tai

Los niños recién llegados vieron como el resto se maravillaba al ver como objetos como platos, vasos, tenedores, toallas, papel en incluso los digimon se encontraban flotando.

"Que divertido"- dijo Armadillomon

"Tienes razón"-dijo Hawkmon que se encontraba nadando en el aire

"Hey chicos este poder es genial"

"IZZY!!!!!!"- exclamaron

"¿Tu estás haciendo esto?"-pregunto Davis

"Así es"-dijo Izzy

"Así que izzy también tiene poderes"-dijo Matt

"Si, recuerden que TK dijo que todos los desarrollaríamos, parece que tengo habilidades psíquicas y por lo que veo en tu mente tienes Pyroquinesis"-dijo izzy dirigiéndose hacia Tai

"Así es"-dijo Tai-un momento espera….¿Que es Pyroquinesis?"

"Que controlas y creas fuego tonto"-le dijo Sora

"AHHHHHH ya entendí"-dijo Tai

"Bueno parece que solo TK, Tai, y yo hemos desarrollado poderes, pero según recuerdo todos los tenemos"-dijo Izzy

"Bueno eso no importa, mejor será que vallamos todos a nuestras casas y nos veamos mañana para planear como des estresarnos por tantas cosas porque realmente lo necesitamos"-dijo Mimi con una enorme sonrisa

"Tienes razón, nos vemos mañana"

Los chicos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas para poder descansar ya que estaba anocheciendo. Se fueron uno a uno hasta solo quedar Tai y Kari.

"Bueno hermano me voy a la cama"-dijo Kari

"espera Kari, no tan rápido quiero hablar contigo"-dijo Tai

"Sobre que"-dijo Kari

"Dime ¿Dónde te hiciste esa quemadura de tu brazo?-dijo Tai señalando el brazo izquierdo de la chica

"esto… no se por ahí"-dijo Kari

"Kari… por alguna extraña razón no puedo confiar en ti, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi hermana y eso nada lo cambia"-dijo Tai

"Gracias, pero ¿por qué no confías en mi?"-dijo Kari

"Oh solo es un presentimiento-dijo Tai- Que duermas bien "Damita", hasta mañana"-

Despues de despedirse de Kari Tai entro a su habitación, cerro la puerta con llave y corto el acceso a internet de su computadora.

"mas vale estar prevenido"-dijo dirigiéndose a Agumon

"Si, pero creo que te equivocas Tai"-dijo Agumon

"eso espero agumon, eso espero"-dijo Tai angustiado

Mientras Tai hacia esto Kari entro a su habitación, y una vez dentro solto una pequeña risa malévola.

"Blackgatomon, parece que sospecha"-dijo Kari

"entonces ¿Qué hacemos jefa?"-dijo Blackgatomon

"Nada solo hay que esperar, si nos descubre simplemente tomaremos su poder y esperaremos hasta que se revele el de otro, pero por ahora solo hay que movernos con cuidado ya que si nos descubre antes de tiempo, se nos viene abajo el teatrito ¿Quedo claro?"-dijo Kari

"Si, pero ahora descansa fue un día agitado"-dijo Blackgatomon

"Tienes razón buenas noches"-dicho esto Kari se acurruco en su cama y se quedo dormida

Mientras tanto en Casa de TK

"Hijo creo que deberías hacerle caso a Matt"

"No mama debo seguir peleando"

TK discutía con su madre ante la posibilidad de quedarse en el mundo real hasta que esto terminara.

-----------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TK hermano esto que te paso hoy me preocupa"-dijo matt

Matt y TK estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de TK discutiendo sobre lo sucedido ese día

"Si, no sé que me paso menos mal que Tai me dio una paliza que me devolvió a la normalidad"-dijo TK

"hermano creo que no entiendes a donde voy"-dijo Matt

"¿Qué quieres decir?"-dijo TK

"Me refiero a que deberías quedarte en el mundo real hasta que venzamos a la Dama Oscura"-dijo Matt

"¿Qué? No imposible"-dijo TK

"Por favor hermano, al menos considéralo"-dijo Matt

"lo pensare"-dijo TK en tono desalentado

---------------------------------Fin del Flashback------------------------------------------------------

"Mama debo pensar me voy a dormir"-dijo TK

TK entro a su cuarto y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama mientras Tokomon se colocaba a su lado pensando en que les deparaba el futuro………

_Continuara …………._


	9. Chapter 9

Estimados lectores eh caido en lo que se llama depresion es una sensación horrible que te carcome por dentro hasta que solo queda tristesa, todo debido a mis errores escolares a los que me debo imponer tal como el bien triunfa sobre el mal, mas tarde seguire con este fic y agradezco a todos los que me han dado consejos y me apoyan como : Painalli Tlahuilli, Kyoto-4ever y Lord pata como a todos los demas

gracias

**El Vuelo de la amistad y el poder del Amor**

Los niños elegidos se encontraban en casa de Izzy discutiendo de posibles soluciones para el problema que tenían. Matt estaba preocupado de que TK, no accediera a su petición y perdiera el control de nuevo. Tai se debatía entre su corazón y su mente por las sospechas que tenia de su hermana. Izzy estaba fascinado con su nuevo poder. Agumon trataba de que su mejor amigo olvidara aquellas sospechas ridículas. Gatomon trataba de aparentar ser buena pero le parecía mas difícil a cada momento. Kari se imaginaba su mundo ideal gobernado por la oscuridad. TK estaba intentando pensar en una forma de controlar su poder sin transformarse. Y el resto de los niños elegidos y digimon solo conversaban.

"¿Chicos que haremos hoy?"-pregunto Cody

"MMM…. No lo sé Cody se ve difícil pensar en cómo proteger el digimundo"-dijo Yolei

"Yo tengo una idea"-dijo Mimi

"¿Implica ir al centro comercial?-dijo Sora con apatía

"si"-dijo Mimi

"olvídalo"-respondió Sora

"Yo tengo otra idea"-dijo Davis

"¿Implica pedir pizza"?-dijo Yolei

"eh…. Si"-respondió Motomiya

"No"

Davis bajo su mano desalentado, pero rápidamente volvió a subirla con una enorme sonrisa

"Tengo otra idea"-dijo Davis

"Davis, tampoco pediremos comida china"-dijo Yolei

"ah…. Pero ¿Por qué?"-dijo Davis desanimado

"porque yo digo"-dijo Yolei

No pasaron ni 10 segundos hasta que a Motomiya se le ocurrió otra idea

"Tengo otra idea"-dijo Davis

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DAVIS YA CALLATE, NO PEDIREMOS COMIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-GRITARON TODOS

"Pero esta idea es diferente"-dijo Davis

"¿implica salir a comer?- pregunto Sora

"Aunque no lo crean, NO-dijo Davis- Que les parece si buscamos las cruces de las que hablo Leomon, las protegemos y asunto arreglado"

"Es una excelente idea"-dijeron todos que tras decir esto pusieron cara de sorpresa

"¿Qué pasa?"-pregunto Davis

"Nada es solo…. Que jamás pensé que diríamos esa frase"-dijo Cody

Todos los elegidos y sus digimon incluso Veemon se reían a carcajadas

"JaJa muy graciosos y tu Veemon solo por eso dormirás en el suelo"-dijo Davis

"¿Qué?, es injusto"-se quejo Veemon

"Debiste pensar en eso antes de morder la mano de quien sostiene tu digivice"-dijo Davis

"bueno cambiando el tema busquemos las cruces"-dijo TK

"Si tienes razón protejamos al digimundo pero ya"-dijo Tai dándole una mirada a su hermana

"¿Qué te pasa Tai?"-dijo Kari

"No nada"-respondió el chico

"Bueno andando hoy será un gran y largo día"- dijo Sora sonriéndole a Tai

"Desde luego"-dijo Tai

Los niños elegidos y sus digimon se fueron al digimundo a buscar indicios sobre el paradero de las cruces de la esperanza, al llegar decidieron separarse en grupos para buscar: TK, Kari, Davis y Ken buscarían en la zona ártica del digimundo, Yolei, Sora, Mimi e Izzy buscarían en el desierto y bosque, mientras que Matt, Tai , Joe y Cody buscarían en las pequeñas islas del mar montados en Ikakumon se moverían vía marítima.

Mientras en otra zona del digimundo 3 bakemon y Darkogremon se encontraban discutiendo el plan de emboscada planeado por su jefa: La Dama Oscura

"¿Y Bien? ¿esta todo listo para emboscar a Amistad?"-pregunto Darkogremon

"si capitán"-dijo un bakemon

"Excelente la jefa estara complacida"-dijo Darkogremon

Mientras tanto el grupo de TK que estaba en la zona ártica había hecho un gran descubrimiento.

"No puedo creerlo"- dijo Ken con expresión de asombro en su cara

"Asi que esta es la famosa Cruz de Esperanza"-Dijo Davis

Una cruz brillaba ante ellos con intensidad dejando asombrados a los chicos presentes. TK se acerco lentamente a la cruz para poder examinarla pero antes de que pudiera llegar la persona que menos esperaba y no quería ver apareció.

"Vaya si que son lo bastante entupidos para encontrar las cruces para mi"

"Maldición ¿tu aquí?"-dijo TK furioso

"Si y a quien esperabas ¿al digiconejo de pascua?, no lo creo"-dijo la chica que había aparecido ante el

"Esta vez te voy a derrotar Dama Oscura"-dijo TK con furia

La dama oscura saco su latigo color rojo y TK se transformo para pelear

Mientras tanto con el grupo de Tai….

"Tai ya estuvimos en esta isla"- le dijo Joe

"No es cierto joe además tu ¿Cómo lo sabes?"-dijo Tai

"Porque hiciste la payasada de…..

Antes de que el chico pudiera acabar algo golpeo a ikakumon que lo hizo desdigievolucionar a gomamon por lo que todos los chicos cayeron

"¿Quién hizo eso?"-dijo Tai furioso

"Yo"

"Ogremon!!!!!!!!"-dijeron todos

"Así es soy yo"-dijo Darkogremon- y mi nombre es Darkogremon"

"Guau si que estas feo"-dijo Matt

"AHHHH humano miserable lamentaras burlarte de mi"

Dicho esto ogremon alzo su puño (como Leomon cuando va a dar su ataque del golpe del Rey de la Bestia) y lanzo su ataque

"GOLPE DE LA BESTIA OSCURA"

El Ataque mando a volar a los elegidos y a los digimon con excepción de Matt que fue atrapado.

"suéltame ogro mal hecho"-dijo Matt

"No lo siento"

"Vale, entonces subiremos"

Matt tomo a Ogremon de los cuernos y comenzó a elevarse mas y mas hasta que supero las nubes, sus amigos solo se le quedaban viendo embobados ante lo que veian, matt se detuvo en el aire sin dificultad alguna mientras Darkogremon forcejeaba para intentar liberarse pero este no se lo permitió.

"AHHH humano miserable bájame o te daré una paliza"-dijo Darkogremon

"Vaya, vaya, vaya mira quien pide que lo bajen ahora, pero no soy como tu yo si te bajare"-Dijo Matt burlonamente

"NO ESPERA NO QUISE DECIR…."

Antes de que el digimon maligno pudiera terminar Matt lo dejo caer desde mas de 1000 metros de altura mientras todos los demás lo veían caer hasta que aterrizo de piernas abiertas sobre una roca.

"Ay Mama"-dijo Darkogremon

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJ"

Los niños elegidos solo se rieron del dolor de su enemigo mientras este se montaba en su platillo flotante y se marchaba. Matt se encontraba descendiendo sin dificultad alguna en tierra firme donde ya lo esperaban sus amigos.

"Matt eso fue genial ¿Cuándo aprendiste a volar?"-dijo Tai maravillado

"Es una graciosa historia, verán….."

----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Matt se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras del edificio donde se encontraba el nuevo apartamento de su padre con una mochila en su espalda, eran aproximadamente las 7:30 de la mañana, el iba a toda prisa con el uniforme del instituto puesto y maldiciendo por los aires._

"_maldita sea si llego tarde de nuevo, el profesor Watari me castigara" (no se me ocurrió un nombre para el profesor)_

_Matt se encontraba de mal humor esa mañana por 3 motivos:_

_1.- Ya había llegado tarde al instituto en 2 ocasiones y el profesor Watari era un maestro estricto, especialmente con el, ya que el primer día de clases a Matt se le ocurrió hablar que el profesor era mas viejo que la escuela (el profesor es de avanzada edad XD)._

_2.- Si llegaba tarde el profesor lo suspendería _

_3.- Su alarma no había sonado esa mañana y se moría de hambre._

_De tanto maldecir Matt no se percato que había un escalón de mas y tropezó, este cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se percato de que estaba flotando en el aire._

"_Pero qué demonios"_

_Pensó Matt que intento moverse de un lado a otro, sonrió ambiciosamente y se fue volando hasta su escuela._

"_Esto es lo más divertido que haya hecho en mi vida"-pensó_

"_YA LE QUIERO VER LA CARA A ESE VIEJO DE WATARI CUANDO LLEGUE TEMPRANO TODOS LOS DIAS"- GRITO_

_-------------------------------------------FIN DEL FALSHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------_

"Vaya con que eso paso"- dijo Cody

"SIP"-dijo Matt

"Bueno eso explica mucho"-dijo Tai

"¿Como qué?"-pregunto Joe

"Que Matt llegara temprano toda la semana"-dijo Tai burlonamente

Los chicos se comenzaron a reír mientras Matt ponía cara de indiferencia

Mientras con el grupo de TK…

TK se encontraba mal herido en los brazos de Kari mientras la Dama oscura avanzaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban.

"Bueno eso fue más difícil de lo que creí, pero niña te lo advierto el chico de la esperanza es mío así que aléjate de el quedo claro, ahora solo me queda una cosa por hacer"-dijo la Dama Oscura

"No te dejaremos destruir esta cruz, Veemon estás listo?"

"Adelante"

VEEMON DIGIVOLS A………….. X-VEEMON

"tu también Wormon"

WORMON DIGIVOLS A…… STINGMON

"pobre y tontos digimon no saben que no me pueden vencer ALAS OSCURAS"

El ataque hizo que ambos digimon volvieran a su forma de novatos y sus compañeros volvieran a su lado.

"bueno en donde estaba, a claro"

La Dama Oscura hizo una esfera oscura y la lanzo contra la cruz haciendo que esta desapareciera.

Despues de esto la apariencia de TK cambio(a la de malvado pero sin alas).

"bueno ya he cumplido mi objetivo, ah y niña de la luz ya te dije, EL ES MIO"-DIJO LA DAMA OSCURA

Dicho esto la dama oscura subió a su platillo flotante y se fue dejando a todos los digimon y a TK lastimados.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Izzy

"Creo que nos perdimos"-dijo Mimi

"Mimi ten cuidado de donde pisas, este terreno no ha sido completamente explorado aun"-dijo Izzy

"Si capitán cerebro como ordenes"-dijo Mimi sarcásticamente

"Mimi cuidado"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Mimi solo alcanzo a gritar mientras caia por un peñasco, izzy intento atraparla con su telequinesia, parecía que Mimi iba a morir de no ser porque algo o alguien paso a una velocidad asombrosa y salvo a Mimi justo a Tiempo.

"estas bien"-dijo la chica peli rojiza que le había salvado la vida

"Sora ¿desde cuando tienes poderes?-dijo Izzy asombrado

"pues verán…."

_---------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sora se encontraba caminando hacia su casa después de la práctica de tenis por lo que venia cansada. Cuando de la nada aparecieron frente a ella tres pandilleros._

"_Hola preciosa no se te antoja pasar un rato con nosotros"_

"_No ahora déjenme en paz"-contesto la chica_

"_Vamos no somos tan malos como parecemos, bueno si lo somos"_

"_aléjense de mi"_

_Uno de ellos la tomo por el brazo y comenzó a forcejear con ella, pero Sora se libero metiéndole una patada en la entrepierna y aprovecho para correr, pero los chicos salieron corriendo tras ella._

"_Vas a pagar por esto zorra"_

_Sora no paro de correr a pesar de estar agotada mientras corría su velocidad iba aumentando hasta que dejo de oír a sus perseguidores, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en la playa._

"_como rayos llegue aquí"_

_Sora estaba confundida así que se dio media vuelta y corrió y se percato que en segundos se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa solo se le ocurrió exclamar_

"_GENIAL"_

-------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------

"Desde Entonces puedo correr a una velocidad muy alta sin marearme, es como si el mundo se detuviera ante mi"-dijo Sora

"Vaya creo que ya somos más con poderes, pero ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"-dijo Izzy

"Porque no confió en uno de nosotros pero esa persona no esta aquí" –respondió Sora

Los niños quedaron perplejos al oír que Sora desconfiaba de uno de los elegidos, todos se conocían desde ya hace un tiempo y se creían que podían confiar los unos en los otros

"Y ¿en quién no confías?"-pregunto Yolei

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre los que estaban presentes sabían que fuera cual fuera la respuesta no les iba a gustar uno de sus amigos estaba bajo sospecha de ser un traidor y Sora estaba a punto de desvelarlo como tal, Sora simplemente logro articular aquel nombre cuyo emblema representaba la Luz.

"Kari"

Continuara….


	10. Chapter 10

EL Plan perfecto

Los chicos habían regresado al mundo real desde ya hace muy tarde y se encontraban sumamente cansados. TK aun estaba dormido por el combate que había tenido, Matt estaba en las nubes(literalmente) divirtiéndose, Izzy estaba haciendo una lista de poderes con cada niño elegido, Kari se encontraba haciéndole compañía a TK, Tai estaba vigilando a su hermana cuando noto que Sora hacia lo mismo y se le acerco.

"Sora ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"-dijo Tai

"Claro Tai"-dijo Sora

Tai llevo a Sora al balcón, pero no se percataron que Davis los siguió y se escondió tras una maseta.

"Sora ¿Por qué espias a Kari?

"Tai yo…."

"Vamos dime, tu sabes que no me enojare"-dijo Tai con una sonrisa

"Bueno es que Tai….Creo que Kari es una traidora, creo que ella es la Dama Oscura"-dijo Sora

"Pienso igual"-dijo Tai

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Los chicos voltearon para ver que se trataba de Davis quien los había estado espiando.

"Mienten Kari no puede ser la dama oscura"-dijo el chico angustiado

"Davis tranquilo, sabemos que es tu amiga pero todo indica que…"

"no lo digo por eso solamente, sino que Kari estaba con nosotros cuando la Dama Oscura nos ataco"-dijo Davis molesto-"además Tai como es posible que desconfíes de tu propia hermana"

Tai no dijo nada, y con muy buena razón ya que todos los elegidos a excepsion de TK los habían oído.

"Enserio desconfían de Kari"-dijo Yolei mientras veía que su amiga tenia la mirada triste fingida con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Tai jamás pensé que desconfiarías de tu hermana"-dijo Matt enojado-"Y tu Sora debería darles vergüenza"

De nuevo ellos no dijeron nada sino que esta vez Kari se puso delante de ellos.

"Bueno ya no hay que pelear, chicos no importa, Tai eres mi hermano yo te perdono, y Sora tu algún dia seras de la familia asi que te perdono"-dijo Kari

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron un poco. Después de un rato Kari se fue a casa diciendo que le dolia la cabeza, se despidió de todos y se fue sola a pesar de la insistencia de Davis de acompañarla. Al llegar a su casa su madre la esperaba diciendo que esa noche cuando llegara Tai pedirían pizza porque su mama tenia flojera de cocinar, después se encerró en su habitación.

"¿Ya no sospechan?"-dijo una voz femenil con el mismo tono de Kari

"No, incluso me pidieron disculpas, pobres diablos"-dijo Kari

"Ya me lo imaginaba"

Entonces la voz provenía de una chica que se dio la vuelta: esa persona era Kari. Habia 2 Karis en la misma habitación.

"Bueno clon es momento de que te vayas"-dijo la Kari que apareció recientemente

Kari chasqueo sus dedos y el clon desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, tras esto Kari solto una risa malévola

"MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA pobre tontos no saben cuánta razón tenían y los eh engañado"

-----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------

La Dama Oscura se encontraba en una pirámide buscando información que le fuera útil cuando se topo con un proyecto de clonación.

"MMM… esto podría serme útil, Blackgatomon ¿te comportarías normal con un clon mío?"

"Supongo jefa ¿por?"-dijo Blackgatomon

"Porque ese idiota de Tai me está dando problemas pero todavía no me puedo revelar ante ellos así que esto servirá"-dijo Kari

La dama oscura tomo un aparato y se escaneo a si misma, apareció su imagen en la computadora, tecleo varias veces y al final presiono ENTER. En una cabina que estaba cerca comenzó a materializarse una persona: Kari.

La dama solio rio maniáticamente.

-------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-------------------------------

"Blackgatomon esos pobres tontos no se lo imaginan, cunado llegue el momento copiare sus poderes y los matare a casi todos"-dijo la Dama Oscura Kari

"¿Casi todos?"-pregunto Blackgatomon

"Si bueno, tu sabes que a ese chico y su digimon no los puedo eliminar aun queda mucho"-dijo Kari

"No será que te enamoraste de el?"

"Puede ser, pero el no aceptara a menos que lo obligue, asi que eso hare"-dijo Kari-"destruiré todas las cruces y ambos mundos nos perteneceran"-dijo Kari con una sonrisa malvada.

Mientras tanto con los otros……..

TK recién había despertado, estaba algo atontado por la pelea, le habían propinado una enorme paliza de los 1000 demonios tenia una herida en la mejilla, su cabeza estaba vendada y su brazo igual. Tenía jaqueca y se dirigió a donde estaban los otros que en cuanto entro lo miraron extrañados.

"¿Por qué se me quedan viendo?"-dijo TK

"¿Te has visto en el espejo?"

TK tomo un espejo que estaba junto a una repisa y se sorprendió al mirarlo.

"¿pero que rayos?"- dijo TK-"porque tengo esta apariencia"

TK tenia la apariencia de malvado de cuando usaba sus poderes, el chico se quedo observándose por un rato mientras izzy buscaba una explicación lógica(como siempre) y averiguaba lo que sucedia hasta que….

"Davis la Dama destruyo otra cruz ¿cierto?"-dijo Izzy

"si"-dijo Davis desalentado-"no dije nada para no preocuparlos"

"Descuida esto se pasara o ¿no?"-dijo TK

"No lo se"-dijo Izzy-"pero hay que proteger las cruzes por tu bien y el de el digimundo"

"Pero no sabemos donde están"-dijo Ken

"ya me adelante y le pedi a Leomon y otros digimon que buscaran las cruces"-dijo Izzy

"Esta bien, izzy me tengo que retirar mi mama hara Lasaña esta noche e invito a mis abuelos"-dijo Ken

"descuida ve"

Ken se retiro, los chicos siguieron conversando durante minutos hasta que después de 30 minutos sono el timbre, izzy fue a abrir y se sorprendió al ver a Ken

"Ken si te fuiste hace media hora como fuiste y volviste tan rápido?"

"Creo que descubrí mi poder "

Ken cerro sus ojos con fuerza y desapareció para asombro de todos volvió en tan solo unos segundos con una bandeja en las manos.

"¿quieren lasaña? esta deliciosa"-dijo Ken

"Yo si"-dijo Davis mientras tomaba (mas bien arrebataba)la bandeja de las manos de Ken.

"De repente cuando Sali de aquí desee llegar a mi casa rápido y apareci frente a mi puerta, luego decidi ir a Italia por unas cosas, después desse saber como se construyo la torre de piza y viaje en el tiempo, volvi a mi casa comi lasaña y luego vine aquí"

"Genial"-exclamo Davis

"Cierto es genial Davis"-dijo Ken

"¿Qué? Yo hablaba de la lasaña"-dijo Davis

Todos cayeron al suelo tipo anime y luego se rieron juntos sin sospechar que en otra parte del mundo otro niño elegido y su compañero Impmon conversaban con la Dama Oscura y Blackgatomon.

"Bien has entendido que hay que matar a esas pestes verdad"-dijo la Dama Oscura

"Si pero no hago esto por que quiera si no porque hicimos un trato"-Dijo el chico de aproximadamente 15 años, era un poco alto para su edad, tenia el cabello corto con un peinado estilo Vulcano, ojos negros y unas ojeras todavía mas negras que resaltaban en su rostro. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla (jeans como quieran llamarle) una sudadera negra con capucha y unos tenis Vans(no de los gigantes) de color negro con calaveras.

"Si como sea tu y tu Digimon han pactado ahora deben cumplir"-dijo la Dama

"Claro"

"Eres raro te lo han dicho"-dijo la Dama Oscura

La Dama Oscura creo un portal y lo atravesó junto con su digimon maligno dejando a Ipmon y su camarada, solos caminando en la noche

"Oye Angel ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?"-dijo impmon

Asi es el chico que hizo un trato con la Dama Oscura se llamaba Angel, un chico al que se le consideraba raro en muchas formas, como que tenia el extraño habito de comer chocolate a todas horas.

"No lo se ni me importa"-dijo Angel sacando una barra de chocolate y dándole un mordisco

"Lo que si importa es que ahora que somos fuertes nada nos puede detener y lo que esa estúpida no sabe es que pienso traicionarla"-dijo Angel dándole otro mordisco a su barra de chocolate.

"Tienes razón supongo que ahora que puedo llegar a mi etapa mega nada nos detendrá"-dijo impmon

"Si, lamentaran habernos subestimado y demostraremos al mundo quienes somos"-dijo Angel-"Tu y yo juntos como siempre Impmon"-dijo con una sonrisa

"Hasta el final"-dijo con una sonrisa de amistad

Ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de respeto y continuaron caminando en la oscuridad de la noche mientras uno alumbraba el camino, el otro comía chocolate, recordando el porque vendió su alma a la oscuridad

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------_

_Angel estaba en la escuela deprimido por haber sido el único que reprobó química, hasta que de la nada 6 chicos lo golpearon y lo subieron a una camioneta, lo llevaron a una plantación de maíz lo ataron a una cruz (Como a Jesús) le pintaron una I en rojo en el pecho y se comenzaron a burlar de el._

"_Vaya este idiota no sabe en la que se metió"-Dijo un rubio_

"_Si pobre diablo vámonos de aqui"-dijo un moreno_

_Subieron a la camioneta y se fueron dejándolo atado en la plantación, cuando se retiraron impmon lo desato._

"_No deberías dejar que te traten asi"-dijo impmon_

"_Si pero yo no soy violento y no tengo las agallas"_

"_¿Quieres tenerlas?"-dijo una voz femenil_

"_Quien dijo eso?"_

"_La persona que puede ayudarte a ti y a tu digimon a ser mas fuertes, claro que te podras vengar pero a un precio"_

"_No importa el precio yo lo pagare"-dijo Angel_

"_Tendras que matar"-dijo la voz de forma sínica_

"_Si con matar a alguien es suficiente ya tienes un trato"-dijo Angel_

_Una sonrisa malévola se dejo escuchar mientras Angel era rodeado de energía oscura al igual que Impmon._

_Despertó a la mañana siguiente en su cama era sábado, se levanto y encontró a sus padres muy nerviosos_

"_¿Qué sucede?"-dijo el_

"_Hijo 6 alumnos de tu salón fueron atacados ayer por la noche y están en coma, posiblemente nunca despierten"-dijo su madre mostrándole un periódico con las fotos de los chicos_

_Angel se limito a tomar el periódico y entrar a su habitación, solto una risa sínica al ver las imágenes de los chicos. Los mismos que lo atacaron el dia anterior._

------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------

"Muy pronto Impmon, mataremos de nuevo"-dijo Angel sínicamente mientras creaba en su mano un rayo de energía cinetica.

Mientras en la habitacion de Izzy los chicos veian la lista que realizo:

Sora: Supervelocidad

Matt: Vuelo

Tai: Pyroquinesis

Izzy:Telepatia

Ken: Control de espacio tiempo

TK: Poderes Oscuros; regeneracion, rayos de energia, velocidad sobrehumana, superfuerza.

"Asi que esta es la lista"-dijo Joe pero al tomarla se corto un dedo con el papel y quedo fasinado al ver como la herida sanaba.

"Bravo, ya tengo mi poder"-dijo mostrando su dedo sanado

"Genial ahora tendre que actualizar la lista"-dijo izzy

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

TAI VS ANGEL

Los niños elegidos con poderes han estado practicando sus ataques desde que obtuvieron sus poderes, Joe se dio cuenta de que puede curar a los demás y no solo a el mismo, Izzy puede leer la mente, TK puede materializar una espada(parecida a la de Riku de KH) y la llama Darksword tampoco a logrado volver su apariencia a la normalidad, Matt vuela mas rápido que un jet del ejercito, Tai puede crear fuego de la nada y controlarlo, Sora puede crear tornados a alta velocidad, Ken puede trasnportar a otros junto con el. Sus digimon también habían estado entrenando porque no quieren dejarlo todo en manos de sus camaradas. En otra parte del mundo los periódicos de la ciudad mostraban la foto de Angel que había desaparecido de su casa.

Un dia Izzy mando a llamar a todos los elegidos para conversar con ellos.

Muchachos tenemos un problema-dijo izzy

¿Cuál?-dijo Yolei

La gran mayoría de los niños elegidos del mundo han sido hospitalizados por recibir fuertes descargas me he comunicado con los pocos que todavía están en pie como Michael en estados unidos, Guadalupe en Mexico y Catalina en francia, dicen que vendrán a Odaiba para reunirse con nosotros, bueno al menos Catalina y Michael los cuales tenemos que recibir en el digimundo ahora.-dijo Izzy

Esta bien alguna idea de quien es el atacante?-dij Tai

No, pero estoy seguro de que con nuestros poderes no tendrá oportunidad-dijo Izzy

Pues andando estoy seguro de que esa maldita nos esta esperando-dijo TK

Bien Puerta al digimundo ábrete niños elegidos vámonos-dijo Yolei

Todos los elegidos a excepción de Kari se fueron al digimundo para recibir a Michael y Catalina, pero al llegar al punto de encuentro solo se toparon con el atacante que ya había eliminado a los compañeros digimon de Michael y Catalina que se encontraban aparentemente inconsientes, el agresor usaba una sudadera negra con capucha tenia el pelo con el estilo Vulcano, usaba unos jeans y unos vans y era acompañado de un digimon con apariencia de diablito color negro, un Impmon.

Quien diablos eres tu?-dijo Matt furioso

Eso no te importa pero de todos modos te lo dire, mi nombre es Angel y yo soy quien ha estado atacando a todos los elegidos, ahora solo quedan ustedes y de sus digimon Impmon los acabara-dijo Angel

Maldito seas eres un despiadado-dijo Tai- Agumon estás listo?

Si, Tai

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLS A………… WARGREYMON

Tu igual Gabumon-dijo Matt

GABUMON WARP DIGIVOLS A……….METALGARURUMON

Vaya, vaya parece que te divertiras Impmon-dijo Angel mientras sacaba un D3 completamente negro,

Un D3, eres un niño elegido-dijo Yolei

Como es posible que tu siendo un elegido te atrevas a atacar inocentes-dijo TK

Que acaso no sabes que no somos tus enemigos-dijo Cody

Eso no importa y no es nada personal pero ustedes deben de ser erradicados-dijo Angel- Impmon digievoluciona

IMPMON DIGIVOLS A…………………………………..BEELZEMON

Chicos atrás del chico me encargo yo-dijo Tai

Como quieras pero te advierto que si te mato le restara diversión a esto-dijo Angel

Ja, espero que soportes el calor-dijo Tai mientras encendia sus brazos en llamas

Buen truco a ver que te parece esto- dijo Angel mientras unos rayos de energía cinetica recorrían sus brazos- esto será divertido- dijo mientras se lanzaba a la batalla contra Tai y este ultimo lo imitaba

Mientras Tai y Angel peleaban los digimon no se quedaban atrás

Chicos hay que hacer la digievolucion DNA-dijo Davis

Bien-dijeron todos y los digimon asintieron con la cabeza

PATAMON DIGIVOLS A…………….ANGEMON

HAWKMON DIGIVOLS A……….AQUILAMON

WORMON DIGIVOLS A……………………STINGMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLS A…………………. X-VEMON

ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLS A……………………ANQUILOMON

Ustedes tambien gomamon-dijo Joe

No, lo mejor será confiar en la digievolucion DNA por ahora.-dijo Yolei

X-VEEMON…. STNGMON DNA DIGIVOLS A……………PAILDRAMON

ANGEMON… ANQUILOMON DNA DIGIVOLS A……………..SHAKOUMON

Jajaja no me hagan reir no son nada

BEELZEMON MODO RAFAGA

Prepárense a morir DEATH SLINGER

El cañonazo dio en el blanco ocasionando que todos los digimon desdigievolucionaran a su etapa novato.

Si que son inútiles-dijo beelzemon

Hey beelzemon ya terminaste de jugar-dijo angel que sostenía de la camiseta a un Tai bastante maltrecho

Este torpe no me ha dado problemas fue muy aburrido, parece que mejor lo mato rápido-dijo Angel

Si el único que queda es su digimon-dijo beelzemon

"BALAS DE DOBLE IMPACTO"

El ataque hizo que wargreymon volviera ser koromon y cuando estaba a punto de matar a koromon alguien lo salvo

FLECHA INFERNAL

Devilwomon ataco a beelzemon y lo devolvió a ser impmon, mientras la dama oscura ataco a Angel e hizo que soltara a Tai.

Que diablos te pasa soy tu aliado-dijo impmon

No es nada personal pero no te voy a dejar matar a los digimons aun-dijo devilwomon

Sus ordenes eran muy simples, sacar del camino a los elegidos de todo el mundo y matar a sus digimon, no se suponía que matases a estos Angel, pero me doy cuenta de que hize bien al elegirte, me agrada ese instinto sanguinario-dijo la Dama Oscura

Que haces aquí?-dijo Angel furioso

Veras no puedo dejar que lo mates-dijo Dama Oscura

Maldicion, Impmon vámonos-Dijo Angel

Angel se fue corriendo en dirección contraria mientras la dama oscura sacaba su latigo para pelear.

Esta vez no me venceras- dijo TK

Mi amor no voy a pelear contigo de nuevo-dijo Dama Oscura

No te atrevas a llamarme asi- dijo TK mientras materializaba su espada

Lo lamento pero devo irme, devilwomon vámonos.

La dama oscura creo un portal y lo atravesó, mientras los chicos atendían a Tai que se encontraba seriamente herido en brazos de Sora. Los chicos estaban furiosos, tenían un nuevo enemigo, debían llevar a Catalina y a Michael al hospital parecía que todo ese dia les había salido mal.

Ya en el el mundo real los niños elegidos estaban mal un niño elegido en Alemania quedo en coma permanentemente y sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que los demás quedaran asi preguntándose en como harian para vencer a Angel y Beelzemon, para después aniquilar a la dama oscura.

Mientras tanto en el digimundo

Leomon esta noche tu moriras- dijo Darkogremon

Le prometi a genai que no usaría mi técnica mejorada pero lo lamento Ogremon- dijo Leomon

Cállate GOLPE DE LA BESTIA OSCURA

Perdóname Ogremon MEGA GOLPE DEL REY DE LA BESTIA

Lo siento pero no hay de otra descansa Ogremon-dijo Leomon

Ya se me quedo corto este capi es que estoy corto de imaginación pero mañana subiré otro si no que esta noche


	12. Chapter 12

Traición, Verdades y La muerte del Leal

La Dama Oscura había logrado su primer objetivo, inhabilitar a todos los niños elegidos del mundo, había enviado a Angel por la ultima y recibió informes de su éxito. Pero sabia que esa solo era la primera parte y que Angel no encajaba en su idea de un mundo perecto, debía eliminarlo cuando volviera junto con su compañero. Sin duda Angel e Impmon eran dos sujetos o muy locos o muy brillantes en el campo de batalla tenia que matarlos de forma rápida y fría.

Angel e Impmon entraron en la sala del trono de la Dama Oscura en su recién construido castillo flotante se movía constantemente para que no los alcanzaran.

Vaya, vaya, vaya has regresado muy pronto-dijo la dama oscura

Si solo era una niña llorona- dijo Angel- ¿Cuándo empieza tu mundo perfecto?

"Muy pronto, es una lastima que no los veas LATIGO SANGRIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

El ataque fue justo hacia el corazón pero Angel lo paro con una mano y uso su fuerza para jalarla y tomarla del cuello con la otra mano.

Crees que soy idiota, todo el tiempo supe que me ibas a matar pero no te la dejare fácil-dijo Angel en tono amenazante

Enserio?- dijo al ver que devilwomon se acercaba por detrás

Lo que tu amiga no sabe es que beelzemon esta detrás de ella-dijo Angel

Asi es preciosa-dijo beelzemon tomandola por la espalda- no somos ingenuos sabíamos que esto pasaría asi que nos preparamos para pelear, las mataremos y nos quedaremos con el digimundo.

Pobres diablos, han mordido la mano de quien les alimenta y la van a pagar- dijo Devilwomon

Torpes no pueden con nosotras- dijo la Dama oscura mientras se soltaba volviéndose humo- en verdad eres un tonto, pero eres el tonto que nesesite para mis planes

¡porque yo?- dijo angel

Porque eras fácil de manipular- dijo la Dama Oscura- hace algunos años los niños elegidos de todo el mundo vencieron a Malomyotismon con sus digimon por eso te necesite para sacar del camino a mis enemigos.

Ya veo, pues lamentaras el dia en que me encontraste-dijo Angel

CINETIC STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ALA ESPELUZNANTE

La sala del trono empezó a incendiarse por la cantidad de poder, Angel apenas podía respirar sostenía su pierna izquierda, la dama oscura le rompió la pierna era un dolor horrible, por otro lado la Dama Oscura también estaba con heridas menores, devilwomon le ayudo a levantarse y Beelzemon ayudo a Angel a ponerse de pie.

Mierda Angel, hay que salir de aquí-dijo beelzemon

Si esto se fue a la mierda-dijo Angel

¿Qué? Se van tan pronto

Angel volteo y era la dama oscura junto a devilwomon

Lo siento primor no me puedo quedar a jugar, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo angel

-Y entiende que por traicionarme debes morir

-Ibas a matarme igual-

Beelzemon y tu fueron estúpidos asi que de todas formas iba a matarlos-

-ja no te será fácil

En un movimiento rápido Angel saco una de las pistolas de beelzemon y le disparo en el pecho a la Dama Oscura, beelzemon y Angel se dieron a la fuga de manera rápida dejando a la Dama Oscura muy herida.

Casa de Mimi

Las chicas habían hecho una pijamada, Yolei, Sora Y Mimi estaban en la casa de Mimi porque sus padres no estabanan, habían ido a Estados Unidos por cosas de negocios, solo faltaba hikari.

La voy a matar como se atreve a llegar tarde- dijo Mimi furiosa

Tranquila seguro tiene una excusa… digo una explicación-dijo Yolei asustada por la reacción de Mimi

Eso espero si no Mimi la mata…-dijo sora a cortas porque sono el timbre

Mimi se apresuro a abrir la puerta para regañar a kari pero después de abrirla Kari se desplomo sobre Mimí, Mimí se horrorizo al ver que sus manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de Kari que tenia una herida de bala en el pecho Gatomon la acompañaba muy preocupada, Mimi llamo a las chicas y Sora se la llevo a máxima velocidad al hospital donde se reunirían todos. Ya en el hospital atendieron a Kari y le extrajeron la bala del pecho todos vieron como la operaban y reconocieron esa como una de las balas de Beelzemon.

Maldito Angel es un desgraciado primera me da una paliza y luego hiere a mi hermana, no le perdonare esta se merece morir- Dijo Tai furioso y apretando sus puños

En eso llego un mensaje a su D-Terminal de ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"_**Niños elegidos esta noche le dispare en el pecho a la Dama Oscura me ha intentado asesinar, use una de las pistolas de Beelzemon asi que si esa no es prueba suficiente de la identidad de la Dama Oscura…. Son unos imbéciles, supongo que esto se les habrá pasado por la mente asi que Tai….¿ese es tu nombre? Acepta la realidad tu hermana no es la misma que conoces, ella ahora forma parte de las filas de la oscuridad y yo en su lugar la mataria les veo en 7 dias en el digimundo en la Zona custodiada por Leomon, si para entonces sigue viva yo la mato ¿quedo claro? Nadie me usa como juguete. Tienen 7 dias BYE."**_

Maldita sea ojala te pudras en el infierno!!!!!!!!-dijo Tai- Y para colmo de males mis padres están fuera de la ciudad y no se pueden localizar.

El grupo estaba tenso porque no sabían que esperar en el fondo como amigos querían que ella sanara pero como digidestinados querían que muriera, ese pensamiento les atemorizaba y todavía no les cuadraba. Habían pasado la noche en el hospital hasta que……..

Ya pueden pasar a verla, afortunadamente la bala no daño ninguno de los órganos internos solo la hirió, llego justo a Tiempo-dijo uno de los doctores

Tai paso primero

Hola hermano-dijo Kari feliz con una sonrisa

Nada de hola hermano, Kari-dijo Tai frívolamente

¿Qué tienes?-dijo con preocupación

Kari ya no puedo confiar en ti, todo cuadra el mensaje de Angel que tu no vayas al digimundo y que la Dama Oscura aparezca cuando no estas, Hikari ya no hagas tu jueguito que no te funciona-dijo Tai con frialdad

Tai el esta loco el miente…..

Callate, a partir de ahora ya no soy tu hermano.

Hikari intento buscar alguna mirada cariñosa a través del cristal pero todo lo que vio fue desprecio de sus amigas y amigos.

Voy a verla-dijo TK

¿te das cuenta de que ella puede ser la causa de que estes asi?-dijo Matt(se refiere a su apariencia malvada)

Si y no me importa-dijo TK

TK entro al cuarto de Kari a pesar de las protesta de todos y vio a su "mejor amiga" muy deprimida

¿vienes a decirme que me odias?-dijo tristemente Kari

No, porque yo si te creo-dijo sonriente TK

Gracias-dijo

Por?-dijo TK

Significa mucho que me creas TK ¿te puedo pedir algo?-dijo Kari inocentemente

Si-respondió

¿Me das un beso en la mejilla?-dijo en tono travieso

EH……. Si-dijo TK ruborizado

TK acerco lentamente sus labios a su mejilla pero no contaba con que Kari voltearía la Cara y le daría un tierno beso en los labios. TK estaba confundido pero feliz, había soñado con besar a Kari hace tiempo antes de que esta pesadilla empezara. El chico estaba en el paraíso, lentamente se separaron, ambos ruborizados, TK paralizado el silencio se apodero de la habitación hasta que se rompió el silencio.

TK me gustas mucho-dijo Kari

Si Kari tu también me gustas-dijo TK

¿Entonces quieres que seamos novios?-dijo Kari

Kari no se si será un buen momento-dijo TK

Oh, ya veo no confías en mi-dijo tristemente la chica

No es eso Kari es que en el estado en el que estoy puedo ser peligroso, además yo no creo que tu seas la Dama Oscura no me importa lo que digan tu eres inocente para mi-dijo TK que después le mostro una sonrisa

Gracias tu siempre me cuidas TK-dijo Kari feliz

Kari y TK se veian felices al mirarse mientras el resto del grupo los veía con desden especialmente Davis y Tai

TK eres un traidor-dijeron ambos al unisonó

Chicos ya cálmense estoy seguro de que mi hermanito tiene una buena excusa… quiero decir una explicación-dijo Matt

Ambos le lanzaron una mirada furiosa (tipo anime) y Matt se las devolvió el doble de furioso haciendo que ambos se quedaran abrazados del miedo.

_**Una semana después**_

La semana había transcurrido lenta y tranquila, no había señales de Angel, Leomon les aviso de su ultimo encuentro con Ogremon y de cómo logro eliminarlo, tdos ellos tenían motivos diferentes, Mimi y Yolei descubrieron sus poderes, Mimi lo obtuvo mientras estaba de compras ya que la gente veía un vestido cargando bolsas y bolsas, montones de bolsas de compra, pero no a la portadora de aquel vestido, en el caso de Yolei estaba dormida en su cama una noche y despertó debajo de ella descubriendo su poder intangibilidad. Por otro lado Tk y Kari ahora eran novios, lo que no le parecía al resto del grupo. El dia había llegado una batalla se libraría solo unos sobrevivirían y los niños elegidos no estaban dispuestos a morir en el campo de batalla, Angel tenia el poder de generar energía cinetica a voluntad, y sabiendas de esto Izzy trato de buscar cura para los niños atacados por Angel, lamentablemente no tuvo éxito, cada uno con sus motivos personales pero no eran los únicos.

Manhattan, Kansas, Estados Unidos

Angel caminaba por su ciudad como se le apeteciera, con todo el poder que tenia sentía que nada lo podía parar, se sentía invencible, pero a la vez sentía un vacio en su interior que durante las noches le atormentaba pero lo peor según el era escuchar esa estúpida Voz de Niño en su cabeza, la cual solia ignorar, pero cada dia se le hacia mas fastidiosa. Angel llego a su casa donde su hermano jugaba al guitar hero en su consola, Angel no le dio importancia y se marcho directo a su habitación y cuando entro escucho una voz

"_te arrepientes de lo que has hecho"_

¿Quien eres?

"_Soy alguien que tu conoces muy bien pero que dejaste olvidado" _

Eso son solo patrañas di quien diablos eres

_Tu sabes muy bien quien soy_

¿Mi conciencia?

_Vamos has hecho cosas tan ruines que ni Kami-sama te perdonaría ¿cree que tienes una conciencia?_

Deja ya de estupideces y dime ¿Qué quieres?

_Quiero salir, el día del pacto tu te olvidaste de mi pero de alguna manera sobreviví y quiero que tu y yo volvamos a ser amigos_

Pues adivina, no me interesa

_¿Qué te Paso Angel? ¿Qué sucedió con aquel chico que le importaban los demás y que defendia y creía en la Justicia?_

Crecio

_Eso dices tu, te has vuelto un amargado y un sínico, pero aun hay bondad dentro de ti puedo sentirlo_

Pues hazte un examen medico, quizá estés loco

_Eso lo dice el que dejo a sus camaradas del mundo sin digimons y en coma, tu aun eres bueno pero ese poder acaso te olvidaste de tu emblema, ¿de lo que representas?_

Mi emblema….La… Jus-ti-cía.

_Si ese emblema, el mismo que protegías con tu vida_

¿Y que recibi con eso? Nada

La habitación se puso oscura y de repente Angel se hallo en un campo de flores y frente a el un niño como de 7 años se encontraba parado observándolo como cualquier infante con curiosidad. Ese niño tenia una playera blanca y un short de mezclilla y usaba unos tennis nike color rojo, su cabello y ojos eran de un color negro oscuro y su cabello era un poco alborotado.

Angel reconoció la imagen del niño como la de el, cuando tenia 7 años y creía que el mundo estaba lleno de bondad y que nada podía hacerle daño, el niño le miraba serio y angustiado como si se preocupara por el.

¿Esto es lo que quieres ser?-dijo el niño

A ti que te importa-dijo Angel

Mas de lo que crees- dijo el infante- A todos nos pasa algo que nos hace desconfiar de la gente y creer que no hay Fe en el mundo, en especial si hay personas malvadas que buscan hacerte daño, pero por cada una hay 100 que buscan que seas feliz, la vida sirve para disfrutarla y una vida sin disfrutar es una Vida perdida ¿no crees?

El pequeño se agacho a recoger una flor y se la dio en la mano a Angel.

Imagina que esa flor es alguien que vivio feliz y su vida le dio vida a esta flor, todos somos importantes ¿que harias con esa flor?

Angel simplemente cerro sus ojos le sonrrio para después poner cara de psicópata y quemar la flor con sus poderes para depues arrasar con el campo dejando al infante decepcionado.

Creia que eras mejor que esto, en serio lo crei

Pues estabas mal este mundo no tiene justicia y jamás la tendrá AHORA DESAPARECE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-GRITO Angel y le lanzo un rayo de energía cinetica que lo devolvió a la realidad.

Impmon ¿estas aquí? – dijo Angel

Si que pasa- respondió el digimon diablillo

Hoy es el dia, el dia en que obtendré el respeto que eh deseado el dia en el que venceré a mis enemigos, Hoy será el nacimiento del nuevo mundo, si los niños elegidos no se percataron de la identidad de la Dama Oscura no hay opción tendre que manchar mis manos de sangre-dijo Angel.

¿Pero eso que no te convertiría en un héroe?- pregunto Impmon

¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Angel

Si matas a la Dama Oscura estarías eliminando a un enemigo del digimundo, lo salvarías y obtendrías la admiración de los digimon-se explico Impmon

¿bromeas? ¿yo un héroe? Vamos seguro que estas hablando en serio porque no tiene sentido, yo el portador del Caos sea un héroe del digimundo, patrañas-se mofo Ángel

JAJA recuerda que aunque te pese eres un niño elegido, aunque mucho mas fuerte, pero al fin y al cabo lo eres.-dijo Impmon

¿Cuál es tu punto?-dijo Angel

Mi punto es que tal vez si seas un héroe-dijo Impmon

Deja ya de tonterías aun es de mañana en el digimundo asi que vamos no quiero llegar tarde a mis batalla, no que va lo odio-dijo Angel

Se apresuro a tomar su D-3 y salió al digimundo. Con un pensamiento en particular.

"_¿Yo un Héroe?"_

Odiaba, Japón

Muy bien chicos están listos-dijo Tai

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-gritaron al unisonó

Matt traes lo que te pedí-dijo Tai

Si- dijo Matt extendiendo su mano mostrando unas esposas

Kari acércate por favor-dijo Tai

Esperen no la pueden esposar- dijo TK poniéndose enfrente.

TK ella puede ser nuestra enemiga ¿te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?-dijo Matt

Si estoy protegiendo a una amiga- dijo TK

Apartate hermano

No

TK por favor apártate-dijo Kari

Pero…-intento repelar el chico

Pero nada, tranquilo estare bien no pasa nada-dijo Kari sonriéndole a su ahora Novio y único amigo

Como digas-dijo TK

Kari se dejo esposar sin resistencia alguna y colocaron su D-3 en sus manos esposadas para poder entrar todos se fueron al digimundo cada quien con sus pensamientos, Tai pensando: "gane un poder pero perdi una hermana". Matt pensando: "Mi hermano esta en peligro con ella", Davis pensando: "maldito Takaishi, no solo es un traidor y si Kari no resulta ser la Dama Oscura lo mato por robarme a la chica que me gusta".

Todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron al punto de encuentro donde ya los esperaba su enemigo, aquel que saco del camino a los elegidos del mundo dejando solos a los originales y quien presumía de haberle disparado a la Dama Oscura.

Vaya y yo que pensaba que no vendrían, espero que hayais confesado sus pecados que hoy mismo se reunirán con Kami-Sama-dijo Angel

Mira quien habla de pecados tu maldito, deberías irte al infierno-le reto Tai

Tranquilo, que tu lo conocerás muy pronto, Beelzemon a pelear-

El digimon Demonio salto al frente con sus 2 pistolas en manos.

Chicos es momento de Digievolocionar-dijo Matt

Matt no puedo-dijo Gabumon

¿Por qué?-dijo Matt

Tai yo tampoco-dijo Agumon

Perdóname Davis-dijo Veemon

Que pasa porque no pueden Digievolocionar-dijo Davis

Son mas idiotas de lo que pensaba esta Zona ya no tiene la Cruz de la Esperanza asi que sin ella hay mas oscuridad aquí de la que debería por eso es que no pueden Digievolocionar-dijo Angel mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate y le daba un mordisco

Maldito, no solo nos arruinas la digievolucion sino que también nos subestimas-grito Davis mientras una energía eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

Vaya un nuevo poder que interesante-dijo Angel dando otro bocado a su chocolate

Pudrete-grito Davis lanzándole un rayo que Angel esquivo con suma facilidad

Bueno me equivoque no es tan interesante Beelzemon liquídalos –ordeno Angel

El digimon demonio se avalanzo sobre ellos pero algo, mas bien alguien se interpuso en su camino.

Leomon-gritaron todos al ver al León digimon salvándolos

Beelzemon eres un ser despreciable que fue corrompido por el poder de la oscuridad-dijo Leomon soltándole un puñetazo que aturdió al demonio

Esas son patrañas-dijo Beelzemon

Claro que no, tu y tu compañero corrupto han causado mucho daño, pero ustedes también son elegidos, así que no los perdono- dijo Leomon lanzándole una patada que lo alejoy después lo tomo del cuello

Es que estas ciego y no ves lo que causas-le grito Leomon

Callate me tienes harto haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grito Leomon con dolor

Beelzemon en un ataque de ira había atravezado con sus garras al digimon guardian y noble de la isla file dejándolo en el suelo desvaneciéndose.-

Leomon-grito Tai

No es posible si Leomon es muy fuerte-dijo Veemon

No puede ser el no- dijo TK

Niños elegidos..-dijo el digimon con sus ultimas fuerzas- de ustedes depende que el digimundo y el mundo real se salve, lamentablemente yo no estare ahí para verlo.

Leomon no-dijo Mimi llorando

No lloren por mi… mori como un guerrero, peleando con honor, Adios niños elegidos……

El digimon se desvaneció por completo dejando a los niños muy molestos.

Leomon esto no se quedara asi, NO LO HARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Tai

Te voy a vengar Amigo lo hare…-dijo Matt

De repente una luz comenzó a rodear a ambos digimon (Gabumon y Agumon) y digievolucionaron.

AGUMON WARP DIGIVOLS A….WARGREYMON

GABUMON DIGIVOLS A…. METALGARURUMON

Una luz que reconocerían en cualquier parte rodeo a los digimon de nivel mega, una luz que reconocerían donde sea……Digievolucion DNA.

WARGREYMON….METALGARURUMON…DNA DIGIVOLS A…………OPHNIMON

El digimon que tenia la cabeza de Wargreymon en un brazo y la de metalgarurumon en el otro hizo presencia en el campo de batalla.

Beelzemon has cometido actos imperdonables y yo Ophnimon sere quien se encargue de acerte pagar la muerte de mi amigo Leomon-dijo Ophnimon

Dejate de tonterías y pelea-grito Beelzemon

El digimon caballero y el Digimon demonio se lanzaron al campo de batalla uno contra el otro

Continuara……………..

Se quedo interesante verdad?... hagan sus apuestas quien ganara Beelzemon u Ophnimon dejen reviews con su opinión del fic y a quien le van XD


	13. Chapter 13

La verdadera diosa del Caos la Dama Oscura

Maldito Angel te acabare yo mismo-dijo Matt

Matt voló a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaba angel pero este le freno en seco con un rodillazo en el estomago, haciendo que Matt fuera hacia arriba, para después darle un golpe en la espalda que lo arrojo hacia el piso de manera violenta.

Hermano-grito TK- Maldito seas ahhhhhhhhhhhh-

TK fue a una gran velocidad en contra de Ángel logrando conectarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Angel apenas se inmuto y se lo devolvió con mayor intensidad para después tomarlo del cuello, levantarlo y estrellarlo de cabeza contra el suelo rocoso, haciendo que este se partiera. Sin embargo Tai e Izzy lograron sorprender a Angel con una enorme bola de fuego por la espalda y una roca de tamaño de un árbol y el ancho de un edificio, que le dieron de lleno haciéndolo caer a 10 metros de distancia.

Miserables con que asi es como quieren jugar pues venga-

Angel se puso de pie y lanzo un rayo directo hacia Tai, que dio en el blanco haciendo que este se estrellara de espaldas contra una roca. Izzy trato de entrar en la mente de Angel, pero antes de poder entrar Angel le metió un puñetazo en el estomago dejando al genio inconsiente. TK se levanto y comenzó a lanzarle sus esferas de energia a Angel pero este lanzo un rayo muy potente que mando a TK a volar a mas de 16 metros de distancia.

Rayos mi poder no sirve para pelear no se que puedo hacer-dijo Joe

El tuyo no pero el mio si-dijo Davis

Davis lanzo un enorme relámpago que hirió de gravedad a Angel.

Aja ¿te gusto eso?-dijo Davis

Un golpe de suerte ahora te la veras con una de mis mejores técnicas de ataque-dijo Angel

Angel abrió sus brazos (como en forma de estrella cuando tu cuerpo parece estrella) y una descargas comenzaron a rodear sus brazos, luego la energía penetro en sus brazos para luego el estirar sus manos abiertas hacia el frente.

CINETIC STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritaron Davis y Joe

El ataque había mandado a ambos a volar haciendo que Joe, quien se curo rápidamente, quedara inconsciente sobre el suelo, mientras que Davis aterrizaba en un lago cercano.

Davis-grito Yolei

Si no lo sacan se ahogara- dijo Mimi

Yo lo saco

Cody salto al lago y nado a una velocidad imposible para un ser humano sumergiéndose sin salir a tomar aire.

Creen que..-comenzó Yolei

Tal parece que si, Cody ya obtuvo su poder-concluyo Sora

Chicas cuidado-grito Mimi arrojándose al piso para evitar ser golpeda por una enorme bola de energía cinetica.

Vaya ya me encargue de la basura ahora voy por el reto de verdad-dijo Angel mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

Mientras tanto la situación con los Digimon era mucho mas intensa ya que tanto Beelzemon como Omnimon estaban nivelados en poder y parecía que no habría un vencedor.

Maldito, ¿Por qué no vuelves a la trinchera de donde saliste?-rugio Beelzemon dando un puñetazo que Omnimon bloqueo con su brazo.

No lo se, ¿porque no te vas al infierno?-contesto Omnimon dándole una patada que Beelzemon bloque con suma facilidad.

Mientras el resto de los digimon solo podían observar como Omnimon se enfrentaba al temible Beelzemon.

Rayos como me gustaría pelear para ayudar-dijo Veemon

Si a mi igual pero no podemos Digievolocionar-dijo Hawkmon

Es una pena que no podamos Digievolocionar-dijo Tentomon

Lo único que nos queda es esperar que Omnimon le venza-dijo Palmon

Omnimon estaba en aprietos Beelzemon comenzó a lanzar ataques mas rápidos dándole en el blanco.

¿Qué te pasa arlequín estas cansado?- se mofo Beelzemon

Maldicion-dijo Omnimon cayendo de rodillas jadeando

Ahora es tiempo de rematarte-dijo Beelzemon

BEELZEMON CAMBIO DE FORMA….BEELZEMON MODO RAFAGA

Al digimon demonio le salieron 2 alas negras en su espalda y un enorme cañón laser en su brazo derecho.

Prepárate a MORIR

CORONA DESTROYER!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beelzemon dibujo una especie de estrella en el aire de la cual salió un potente disparo que mando Omnimon a volar dejándolo muy lastimado. Sin embargo el ataco también debilito al propio Beelzemon haciéndolo volver a su forma normal sin alas y sin cañón. Omnimon estaba de rodillas muy lastimado pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie Beelzemon le apunto con una de sus pistolas a la cabeza, Omnimon solo oculto su mirada hacia abajo.

¿Asi es como terminare?-dijo Omnimon

Alegrate tendras el honor de ser absorbido por mi justo como Leomon-se mofo Beelzemon

Cuando Beelzemon estaba a punto de eliminar a Omnimon sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda

BURBUJA DE AIRE!!!!

Que cree que haces pequeño insecto -dijo dándole un puntapié a Patamon

CABEZAZO DE VEEMON!!!!

RED DE SEDA!!!

ESPIRAL MAGICO!!!!!

HIEDRA VENENOSA!!!!!!!

HIPERTRUENO!!!!

ATAQUE DE BOMERANG!!!!!!!!

Que creen que hacen novatos-dijo Beelzemon dándoles puntapiés que lastimaron severamente a los novatos hasta que solo quedaron Veemon y Wormon.

No te podemos permitir lo que has hecho nuestros compañeros han peleado hasta el cansancio no te dejaremos matarles.-dijo Veemon

De repente ambos digievolucionaron

VEEMON DIGIVOLS A….X-VEEMON

WORMON DIGIVOLS A …… STINGMON

No puede ser ¿Cómo es que Digievolucionaron? Bueno no importa igual los venceré-dijo Beelzemon

Te equivocas-dijo X-Veemon

¿Que dices? –dijo Beelzemon

Un ser oscuro que vendió su alma por poder no podrá derrotar a nuestra fuerza combinada-DIJO Stingmon tras decir esto una luz comenzó a rodear a los digimon.

X-VEEMON……..STINGMON DNA DIGIVOLS A…….PAILDRAMON

No me importa cuantas veces se fusionen a mi me da lo mismo-dijo Beelzemon- GARRAS OSCURAS!!!!!

Sin embargo antes de que Beelzemon pudiera hacer cualquier daño una luz comenzó a rodear a Paildramon la cual repelió a Beelzemon.

PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLS A…..IMPERIALDRAMON……..IMPERIALDRAMON CAMBIO DE FORMA A MODO DE DEFENSOR

No importa que tanto hayas crecido no me venceras ahhhhhhhhh-

Beelzemon se lanzo en contra de Imperialdramon pero este simplemente le repelió con uno de sus brazos mandando lejos a Beelzemon.

De vuelta con los elegidos…

Angel se acercaba peligrosamente a las chicas Sora corrió a intentar detenerlo pero Angel le dio una descarga rápidamente dejndola lastimada

Sora…-susurro Tai

No te dejare…-dijo TK arrastrándose

Mientras Kari estaba arrodillada y Angel noto que tenia una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

Que te parece gracioso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Que te creas el poderoso-

¿que demonios dices?-dice Angel

Kari se puso de pie y le mostro una pequeña cruz de plata a Angel

¿esa es la tercera cruz de la esperanza?-dijo Angel

Asi es- dijo Hikari

Lo sabia hikari eres una traidora-dijo Yolei

AY Yolei, cree realmente que era inocente, eres una estúpida pero disfrutare usando tu poder.

Kari rompió las esposas que la ataban con suma facilidad se acerco a Yolei, mostro unos colmillos anormalmente grandes, y le dio una mordida en el cuello mientras Mimi solo observaba con horror la escena, una luz verde era transferida al cuerpo de Kari, lentamente separo sus colmillos del cuello de Yolei y esta cayo desmallada.

Eres un asco de persona-dijo Angel

Di lo que quieras no eres mejor que yo-dijo Kari- y no creas que me olvide de ti Mimi.

Kari se acerco a Mimi e hizo lo mismo que le hizo a Yolei le mordió y una luz verde paso al cuerpo de Kari.

Muy bien espero que estes lista para que te mande al infierno-dijo Angel

¿Crees que vas pelear contra mi?-dijo Kari-que tierno pero traje la cruz de la esperanza por algo

No pensaras…. Ni se te ocurra nos mataras a todos-dijo Angel

Lo siento-dijo Kari apretando con fuerza hasta destruir la cruz de la esperanza-ups….

Angel rápidamente volteo a ver a TK quien ya estaba sufriendo los cambios por la destrucción de la tercera cruz, le comenzaron a salir unas alas negras de su espalda, sus ojos se pusieron de un color rojo intenso y una espada delgada pero exageradamente larga, como de 2 metros, apareció en su puño derecho, sus vestimentas ahora eran una gabardina de cuero negro por fuera y por dentro tenia un tono rojizo, las mangas eran diferentes, la manga izquierda era mas laraga que la izquierda(la izquierda es de manga corta)(como cloud)

Mierda ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?-dijo Angel

Solo le pedí a mi novio que me protegiera-dijo Kari que cambio sus vestimentas a la de la Dama Oscura mientras se acercaba a Sora y le daba una mordida.

Ya veo así que esto planeaste desde el principio, dejaste que te disparara a sabiendas de que asi desvelarías tu secreto, robaste una cruz de la esperanza pero no la destruiste a sabiendas de que necesitarías el poder de tu novio dime si me equivoco maldita perra asquerosa-dijo Angel

No no te equivocas a excepción de la parte de perra blablabla, TK, mi amor oiste como me dijo ese idiota me ofendió, matalo porfavor-dijo la Dama oscura

Si mi diosa del caos, mi amor yo lo mato tu relájate-dijo TK muy tranquilo y ya sanado de sus heridas

Vaya hablas como un perrito faldero-dijo Angel

Callate y saca tu espada que se bien que tienes una-dijo TK

Si claro- dijo angel mientras materializaba una espada muy parecida la que antes el tenia solo que de color morada con rojo.

Estas listo insecto-dijo TK

Pues venga-dijo Angel lanzándose hacia el frente

Adelante bastardo-dijo Tk lanzándose a la batalla

Pues aquí dejo mi cpitulo

¿Angel habrá encontrado su Némesis?

¿Podran los elegidos vencer a la Dama Oscura y al ahora malvado TK?

¿Imperialdramon vencerá a Beelzemon?

¿Algun dia me dra hueva hacer estas preguntas?

La respuesta a la ultima es si, para saber el resto deberán esperar el siguiente capitulo

Por favor dejen reviews con sus ideas y opiniones del fic…. O que la ira de Azunlongmon les caiga XD


	14. Chapter 14

La caída de Beelzemon y la amarga derrota de Angel

Beelzemon de ningún modo te perdonaremos lo que has hecho, absorbiste a Leomon, mataste a cada uno de los digimon compañeros de humanos y los absorbiste, Imperialdramon y yo te regresaremos al infierno-dijo Omnimon

Ya quisieras eso no te lo permitiré-dijo Beelzemon soltando un grito de batalla

BEELZEMON CAMBIO DE FORMA A….BEELZEMON MODO RAFAGA

GIGA CRUSHER ¡!!!!

OMNI BLASTER!!!!

CORONA DESTROYER!!!!!!!!

El ataque de Beelzemon estaba siendo mucho mas poderoso que el de ambos digimon por apenas una pequeña diferencia.

Muchachos hay que darles nuestra energía Omnimon e Imperialdramon-dijo Patamon

Si-dijeron todos incluso Gatomon que se alejo y no dio energía

Los digimon comenzaron a darle su energía a Omnimon e Imperialdramon que rápidamente comenzaron a brillar y a ganarle terreno a Beelzemon que esta en serios apuros

Mierda esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Beelzemon que era arrastrado hacia atrás

Omnimon ahora-dijo Imperialdramon

Si-dijo Omnimon

Los dos digimon lanzaron toda su energía hacia Beelzemon que fue arrastrado por la cantidad de poder, una nube enorme de polvo se lavanto, pero poco a poco se fue disipando y al disiparse se pudo ver a Koromon, Tsunomon, chibimon y leaftmon. Mientras que a varios metros de ahí se encontraba Impmon seriamente lastimado por los ataques de los digimon DNA. Los digimon se acercaron a Impmon que estaba intentando pararse pero solo conseguía estar de rodillas.

Me han vencido justamente, ganaron-dijo Impmon- Asi que adelante mátenme y venguen a sus amigos.

No sabes que gusto nos daría-dijo Armadillomon

Pero… ellos no lo querrian asi-dijo Leaftmon

¿Pero que tonterías dicen? ustedes ganaron deben matarme-dijo Impmon

El matarte no hara que Leomon o los otros vuelvan asi que no tiene caso derramar tu sangre-dijo Piyomon

Pero tampoco te podemos juzgar ya que esto lo hacias por tu camarada ¿verdad?-dijo Chibimon

¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Impmon confundido

Esto lo hiciste por tu camarada asi que aunque tus motivos no lo justifiquen eres un buen amigo muy en el fondo piénsalo-dijo Palmon

Los digimon se alejaron de Impmon se quedo pensando en lo que le habían dicho sobre hacer cualquier cosa por tu camarada, en ese momento recordó

"Angel"-penso

En ese momento Impmon se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba desarrollándose la pelea de entre angel y TK

Angel por su parte estaba en una pelea bastante dura con su espada enfrentándose a un TK despiadado y mucho mas fuerte.

Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo TK deteniendo un ataque de Angel para despues repelerlo

No, aun no has visto ni la mitad-Dijo Angel lanzándose con una estocada que TK paro con fuerza para después contestarle, pero Angel bloqueo muy bien el ataque.

Maldito seas-dijo Angel tratando de darle una estocada y darle con un revés hasta que logro darle un zarpazo en medio del pecho, pero este rápidamente sano sin dejar marca-Mierda!!!!

Si crees en Dios comienza a rezar maldito imbécil-Dijo TK

Te tengo noticias no creo , asi que pelea-dijo Angel lanzándole una estocada.

Angel y TK estaban forcejeando con sus espadas para intentar herir al otro a toda costa mientras la Dama Oscura solo se limitaba a observar la intensa batalla mientras sonreía al ver como Angel se cansaba mas y mas.

La batalla era intensa ambos se movían a una gran velocidad mientras el resto de los elegidos solo miraban la batalla ya que Angel les dejo en muy mal estado como para combatir mientras Cody había logrado sacar a Davis del lago y dejarlo en la orilla para luego desmayarse junto con el debido al uso de toda su energía. Angel estaba en una pelea que pareciera no tener fin la espada de TK era mucho mas larga pero la de Angel ocasionaba un mayor daño al enemigo, pero eso no importaba porque TK se regeneraba.

¿Qué? ¿Cansado?- se burlo TK

Joder, esto es una mierda-Dijo Angel lanzándole una esfera de energía cinética

TK esquivo el ataque con suma facilidad mientras Angel caia de rodillas a causa del cansancio que le ocasionaba, TK aprovecho eso e intento darle una estocada con su enorme espada aunque Angel la esquivo a duras penas porque le dejo un rasguño en el antebrazo izquierdo, que lo dejo con un horrible dolor.

Miserable, esta la pagaras-dijo Angel

Angel se puso de pie y comenzó a girar sobre su eje, aun con la espada en la mano, creando una extraña ventisca comenzó a salir cuando finalmente se detuvo toda la energía de su giro se concentro en su espada para luego atacar con una de sus técnicas mas poderosas

CINETIC TORNADO!!!!!!!!!!

El enorme Tornado golpeo a TK de llleno mandándolo lejos y haciendo que se estrellara con una montaña que después le cayo encima.

Por fin lo logre-dijo Angel confiado

¿estas seguro?- dijo la Dama Oscura

En ese momento TK ascendió de las rocas con dos alas de color negro en su espalda para después descender en picada y atravesar a Angel justo en el pecho con su espada. Angel solto un grito inmenso de dolor en la herida, (no todos los días te empalan XD), Angel se desplomo de espaldas soltando su espada que rápidamente desapareció, el liquido rojo emano de la herida tan pronto TK retiro su espada.

Vaya es una pena pero nadie ofende a mi novia sin pagar las consecuencias-dijo TK

TK mi amor creo que es tiempo de irnos a nuestro castillo-dijo Kari la Dama Oscura tomándole del brazo- creo que ya has terminado con el

Si mi diosa vámonos-

ANGEL!!!!!

Se escucho un grito a la distancia que hizo voltear a ambos, se trataba de Impmon que presencio como su compañero era empalado.

Es verdad TK eso me recuerda que hay que ir por Blackgatomon y Patamon o no?-dijo Kari

Si es verdad no deben tardar en venir-dijo TK con una sonrisa malvada

Y era verdad sus digimon llegaron rápidamente solo para ver a sus camaradas heridos y e mal estado.

TK-grito Patamon preocupado-¿Qué fue lo que….

Pero antes de que Patamon finalizara TK le dio un golpe dejando inconsciente al digimon anaranjado con blanco.

Blackgatomon aquí, nos vamos.

Gatomon dio un salto enfrente quedando a un lado de Kari y se transformo en Blackgatomon.

Digimons patéticos díganle a sus camaradas cuando estén mejor que mi amorcito, TK, y yo Vamos a convertirnos en los soberanos de todo y fusionaremos ambos mundos, Nos vemos tontos-dijo Kari

Kari abrió un portal por el cual pasaron la Dama Oscura, TK y sus digimon dejando al grupo de heridos tirados por el suelo hasta que Joe, Tai y Matt se pusieron de pie.

Maldicion sabia que debimos dejarla en Casa y ahora por su culpa mi hermano cayo en la oscuridad-Dijo Matt mientras apretaba sus puños.

Diablos ese Angel me venció fácilmente-dijo Tai apretando sus puños también

Al menos tu pudiste pelear yo solo puedo curarlos-dijo Joe

¿Puedes?

Los chicos voltearon y se percataron de que era Impmon quien les hablaba.

Porfavor si puedes curar a la gente cura a mi compañero te lo suplico-dijo Impmon poniéndose de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos para después mirar a Joe directo a los ojos- Saben el nunca fue asi, de repente un dia solo cambio y anhelaba tener poder, la Dama Oscura se lo dio pero el poder lo corrompió, aun asi yo se que Angel no es malo en el fondo, si no que su bondad solo se tomo unas vacaciones, aun recuerdo como nos divertíamos y sobre todo el dia que lo conoci.

-------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------

Todavia puedo recordar el dia en que nos conocimos el tenia apenas 9 años cuando entro por primera vez al digimundo.

Hola me llamo Angel ¿y tu?-dijo un niño que se me acerco de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos

Me llamo Impmon y soy un digimon-le conteste

¿Digimon?-dijo el niño desconcertado

Abreviatura de digital monster- le explique

Ahhh y ¿Qué es este lugar?-me pregunto el niño inocentemente

Este es el digimundo donde vivimos los digimon, por cierto ¿Qué eres tu?-dije por curiosidad

Yo soy un niño, según mi mama, muy rebelde aunque no se que signifique eso-dijo el niño

Je Je Je no te preocupes yo tampoco-le dije que al parecer hizo que me diera una sonrisa

Me agradas ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-me dijo el niño

Por supuesto-le conteste

Ese dia jugamos hasta el cansancio y cuando nos despedimos un aparato color morado con negro apareció frente a mi amigo y en ese momento supe que yo era un digimon elegido.

----------------------------------------fin del flashback-------------------------------------------------------

Aunque ese aparato que les mencione ahora es totalmente negro, antes denotaba que su portador era una buena persona por favor elegido-san salva a mi amigo-dijo Impmon suplicándole con la mirada.

Joe miro directamente a los ojos del digimon diablillo denotaban desesperación, suplica, tristeza…. Pero hubo algo que Joe se sorprendió mucho de ver, era algo que simplemente el reconocía sin dificultad alguna, un sentimiento que Joe conocía de antemano…….Sinceridad. Joe estuvo pensativo durante unos segundos mientras Impmon cerro sus ojos esperando una respuesta del peli azul.

Esta bien lo ayudare-dijo Joe respuesta que alegro a Impmon- aunque no garantizo nada, puede que aunque lo cure el muera

Pero Joe ¿ese sujeto ataco a los elegidos del mundo ¿Por qué lo ayudaras?-dijo Matt furioso

Porque el es un elegido y además puedo notar sinceridad en los ojos de Impmon asi que esa es la razón-dijo Joe decidido

Joe se acerco rápidamente a donde yacía Angel inmóvil se sorprendió mucho al ver que aun tenia pulso, la herida era bastante grave Joe se concentro y comenzó a colocar sus manos sobre la herida y a emanar energía de ellas, la herida que tenia Angel comenzó a cerrarse lentamente hasta que quedo completamente cerrada.

Angel comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente mientras su digimon irradiaba felicidad al ver a su amigo vivo, este se puso de pie rápidamente, estaba confundido.

¿Por qué?-dijo Angel confundido mirando a Joe

Esa es la forma en que das las gracias-le dijo Sarcastico

Solo respóndeme, después de todo lo que eh hecho me salvaste ¿Por qué?-dijo Angel aun confundido

Porque en el fondo no eres una mala persona-dijo Joe

Angel simplemente se dio media vuelta, tomo a Impmon en sus brazos y antes de irse logro decir algo:

"Gracias"

Angel camino con Impmon en sus brazos alejándose de los elegidos que estaban ahora intentando curar a los demás. Davis estaba extrañado y sin recordar nada pero quienes se notaban mas extrañas eran Yolei y Mimi que parecía no importarles nada.

Oye Gomamon, ¿crees que hice lo correcto al ayudar a Angel?-dijo Joe

Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá amigo pero estoy casi seguro de que hiciste lo correcto.

Joe solo se limito a sonreír y abrazar a su camarada digimon ese había sido un dia que jamás olvidarían tenían nuevos problemas un enemigo nuevo y tal vez….. ¿un aliado? Bueno eso no lo sabian pero estaban seguros de que Impmon había vuelto a ser el mismo, aunque de Angel no estaban seguros. Kari y TK ahora eran malvados y dos enemigos muy difíciles de derrotar. La oscuridad los dominaba por completo, solo quedaba una cruz de la esperanza que mantenía precisamente la esperanza del digimundo viva en los corazones de los digimon. Cuando creían que la peor amenaza que existía era la Dama Oscura, apareció Angel, luego al ver al TK malvado casi matar a Angel, pensaron que esto no ib a ponerse peor. Mientras los elegidos pensaban, Angel hacia lo mismo, estaba confundido sobre cual era realmente su destino, debía traer el caos a la justicia o debía traer justicia al caos, su emblema aun estaba con el muy dentro de el. Pero el hecho de ser salvado por un elegido era lo que lo confundía, porque después de casi matar a los niños elegidos del mundo lo habrían salvado, simplemente eso no le cuadraba.

¿Cuál es mi destino?-susurro Angel mientras caminaba por el bosque

Eso pronto lo sabras- le dijo Impmon- eres un niño elegido después de todo

Si-dijo Angel- y según mi mama uno muy rebelde.

Impmon solo se limito a sonreir al igual que su compañero que le ofreció una barra de chocolate a Impmon y este la acepto gustoso, no sabia porque, pero estaba seguro de que aquel niño que conoció en el digimundo había regresado

Continuara……

¿Podran vencer a TK y Kari?

¿Joe se habrá equivocado?

¿Angel se habrá vuelto bueno?

¿Kari perderá la virginadad con TK? XD

¿de donde saca Angel tanto chocolate?

Las respuestas a todo en el próximo capitulo

Por favor dejen reviews es que muy poca gente deja reviews y eso me baja los ánimos un poco pero solo un poco 


	15. Chapter 15

**Redención**

Kari y TK se encontraban en su habitación en una enorme cama matrimonial en su recién remodelado castillo flotante el doble de grande que el anterior con guardias bakemon por todo el castillo, la parejita iba despertando, pues acababa de amanecer en el digimundo, depues de una noche de pasión.

¿Te gusto lo de anoche?-le dijo TK con una sonrisa amorosa a Kari

Me encanto- contesto la chica- Estuviste salvaje anoche, pero ahora tengo que decirte algo.

Si, mi amor ¿Qué?-dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello.

QUE NO MA-TAS-TE A AN-GEL- le dijo en tono juguetón

Pero… mi amor como iba yo a saber que los elegidos le salvarían la vida y….

Pero el chico no consiguió terminar puesto que su "Dama" le comenzó a besar apasionadamente en los labios, en el cuello en el pecho, en el….bueno ustedes saben.

Mi amor de todos modos el ahora le teme a la oscuridad, no creo que sea una amenaza-dijo TK

Si por ahora hay que disfrutar ser los reyes del digimundo, pero debo decirte que nuestros hijos se llamaran Xexion y Axel-Dijo Kari en forma de regaño a TK

Pero.. si yo quería que se llamaran Vincent y Riku- se quejo TK

El de Vincent se queda, pero y si es niña se llamara Yami, y no me importa si no es nombre que te guste te quedo claro-dijo Yagami enojada

Esta bien-dijo TK resignado-"mujeres no puedes vivir con ellas ni sin ellas"-mumuro por lo bajo el rubio, aunque no evito que Kari le escuchara

Que dijiste mi amor-dijo molesta

Que eres hermosa-dijo TK nervioso

Si gracias mi amor

Y mientras estos dos discutían en una parte de Kansas, EUA un joven que tenia oscuridad en su corazón estaba arrepentido en un rincón de su habitación, sentado en la esquina sin siquiera imaginarse de lo que se le avecinaba.

Angel ya deja de torturarte no ha sido tu culpa- le dijo Impmon

Por supuesto que lo ah sido, es mas yo merecía morir en esa batalla, me convertí en lo que por tantos años deteste, un ser sin escrúpulos, cobarde, malvado, injusto, tal vez mi muerte habría ayudado a lo niños del mundo.

Eso no lo sabes-le dijo Impmon

Pero y si hubiera sido asi-dijo Angel deprimido mientras una burbuja Blanca lo rodeo.

Impmon intento romper la burbuja golpes pero no lo conseguía la burbuja finalmente desapareció llevándose a Angel con ella y dejando a Impmon muy alarmado.

Donde estoy

_En el lugar donde morirás_

Morir eso suena bien

_¿Con que eso crees? _

Si

_Pues preparate a ser consumido por la luz_

Una luz comenzó a rodear a Angel una luz inmensa que no solo lo rodeo si no que lo comenzó a devorar, Angel sentía como era devorado por la luz le quemaba, le decepcionaba y le ardia hasta que logro escuchar la voz de un infante.

Angel no dejes que la luz te segué

Pero meresco esto debo morir la oscuridad me domina

No es verdad, recuerda que eres el emblema de la justicia y la justicia tiene dos caras, una de ellas es la de la luz la que luce bien ante la gente aunque a veces no sea efectiva y la de la oscuridad, la que es justicia severa y sin reglas, mal vista por todos y en ocaciones incorrecta, aunque a veces tienes que recordar que hacer lo correcto te puede llevar a hacer lo incorrecto.

Y ¿que se supone que significa esto?

Que la luz no siempre es la respuesta a veces la oscuridad trae mas justicia que la misma luz y creeme que dentro de hay oscuridad, Tu Oscuridad, solo tu puedes usar la oscuridad de tu corazón a voluntad.

¿Pero que pasa si me sumerjo en la oscuridad como saldré?

Es tu oscuridad, tu poder, tu justicia tuya y de nadie mas y es ora de que tomes el control de ella.

Tienes razón es ora de que use mi poder como se debe- dicho esto Angel saco su digivice que cambio de color completamente negro a uno morado con negro que después se transformo en su espada, empuñadura color morada, la hoja era de una forma como si fuera un relámpago pero mas curvo de color rojo, con el filo de color morada, para ser exactos la espada tenia la forma de la ala de un murciélago. Las vestimentas de Angel también cambiaron el traje tenia el símbolo de la justicia que tenia la forma de una estrella de color negra con bordes rojos justo en el centro mientras su traje era de color morado que le cubría de manos y pies, en un rápido movimiento dio un zarpazo que disipo la luz. Se encontraba en un campo y delante de el estaba un encapuchado que dejo ver su rostro exactamente igual al de Angel pero con el cabello blanco.

Como has logrado darte cuenta de mi ilusión- dijo el de pelo blanco

Porque es imposible ser completamente luz, es básico en realidad, el yin y el yang, no puede haber solo luz para que la luz exista debe haber oscuridad y eso es algo que por fin eh comprendido-dijo Angel

¿Que quieres decir?-dijo el de pelo blanco

Que temerle a la oscuridad no es la respuesta, simplemente tengo que aceptarla y vivir con ella, asimilarla, todos tenemos oscuridad nuestra propia oscuridad que se encuentra en el corazón, pero nuestro deber es controlarla a ella y no dejar que nos controle, cosa que la Dama Oscura y su noviecito no entendieron, por eso quedaron en ese estado tan deplorable pero yo me niego a convertirme en el mounstro que pude ser.

¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?-dijo el espectro

Se que lo que hize no tiene perdón, ocasione un Caos por culpa de una mala pasada, no eh cumplido con lo que mi emblema manda, eh defraudado al digimundo, pero no busco perdón, busco redención, enmendar lo que hice y eso solo lo hare eliminándote a ti y a la Dama Oscura para restablecer el equilibrio, esta oscuridad es mia y yo decido como la uso, nadie mas me controlara ni me usara jamás esta oscuridad es la oscuridad de mi corazón y pienso sacarle provecho.

Angel se movió a una gran velocidad y le dio un espadazo al de pelo blanco haciendo que este desapareciera, entonces todo comenzó a brillar intensamente, Angel cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba en el mismo campo enfrente de aquel niño al que tiempo atrás había ofendido.

Tenias razón-le dijo Angel

Duh, obvio yo soy tu,-dijo el niño, Angel solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa-pero dime ahora ¿Qué harias?- dijo estirando su mano para mostrarle una flor

Cuidarla con mi vida, esta flor representa la promesa de que no dejare que la oscuridad me domine y de que enmendare los daños que cause-dijo Angel que había vuelto a tener sus vestimentas de antes.

Exacto-dijo el niño- ese siempre fue el mensaje adelnate ve y cumple con tu destino.

Otra luz destellante mando a Angel de vuelta a su habitación donde Impmon se alegro de verlo,

Angel dime que ha pasado ¿Dónde te metiste?-le dijo Impmon alrmado

No te preocupes Impmon solo me eh dado cuenta de que es hora de cumplir mi destino y ayudar a los elegidos con todo mi esfuerzo para asi terminar con el mal-dijo Angel

Querras decir oscuridad-dijo Impmon

No, porque oscuridad siempre habrá en el corazón humano, lo importante es aceptarla y ver que hacer con ella.-dijo Angel

Impmon solo se le limito a sonreir mientras Angel abrió un cajón, saco una caja de zapatos y de ahí saco 2 chocolates uno para el y el otro para Impmon.

Y no crees que deberías vencer tu adicción al chocolate n_n-dijo Impmon

Todo un paso a la vez amigo-le dijo Angel

Mientras tanto con lo elegidos---------------------------------

Muy bie chicos la situación es asi, nos enfrentamos tal vez a los enemigos mas peligrosos que haya visto el digimundo-dijo Tai

Sip nuestros amigos, aunque jamás me imagine que esto seria así-dijo Davis

Si son tan fuertes que ni el propio Angel logro darles una batalla muy dura que digamos-dijo Matt- Pero yo se que mi hermano no es culpable de sus acciones si no que esas malditas cruces lo hicieron asi.

Descuida ya encontraremos la forma-dijo Mimi

Yo tengo una estrategia para poder entrar-dijo izzy

Anda cuentanosla-dijo muy animado Tai

Bueno lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que Sora nos ayude a encontrar alguna entrada y que matt este vigilando el castillo para saber hacia donde se mueve, Tenemos que saber como pueden entrar y salir de hay asi que tenemos que vigilar por lo menos un dia asi que hoy no dormiras matt espero que traigas café.

¡Diablos porque yo¡-Exclamo en tono dramático

Porque vuelas-dijo Mimi

Ya una vez los niños elegidos partieron al digimundo para vigilar el castillo y encontrar alguna entrada Sora era mucho mas veloz que antes, asi que no la detectaban, en el caso de Matt, vigilar era importante asi que estaba a una distancia y altura y pasaba de una nube a otra, mientras los otros se iban a lugares alejados a practicar con sus poderes, Cody al mar, Yolei al bosque junto con Tai y Mimi, Davis a unas cuevas por las playas de odaiba , Izzy practicaba dentro de su habitación, Joe en un hospital.

Sus digimon se sentían impotentes por no poder ayudar pero ahora les tocaba pelear a sus camaradas asi que lo menos que podían hacer era ayudar a sus camaradas con su entrenamiento.

La batalla esta cerca, muy pocos saben que puede ser la ultima y misterios están a punto de resolverse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hola a todos aquí, bueno creo que me quedo corto este capitulo pero es que con todo lo de la influenza uno se pone a pensar y la imaginación pues se te estanca junto a la inspiración, pero bueno…

Saludos a todos este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amigo del alma Scormo

Ahh si necesito consejos para mi fic por favor a agréguenme soy guerrero_latinheat


	16. Chapter 16

_**La ultima Cruz, el cielo o el infierno**_

EL plan de Izzy se había comenzado a poner en marcha, habían localizado una entrada secreta que usaban los Bakemon para entrar al castillo, el plan era arriesgado pero era lo ultimo que les quedaba para poder vencer al mal y consistía en lo siguiente: Los digimon crearían una distracción para darle tiempo a Ken de transportar a los chicos a la entrada, ya que desconocía el interior así que podía teletransportarlos en medio de una pared, lo cual no era bueno, una vez dentro los chicos buscarían a la Dama Oscura y a TK para enfrentarlos, la estrategia era que los mas veloces Sora y Matt crearan distracción para que los de mayor ataque, como Tai y Davis atacarían y cuando estuvieran débiles los enemigos, Ken tele transportaría a todos a la playa para continuar con la batalla donde Cody y Yolei harian un dueto, Cody atacaría desde el mar y Yolei dificultaría el uso de cosas solidas a los enemigos, Izzy se trataría de meter en la mente de Kari, para buscar el problema y tratar de ayudarla, ya que con TK le era imposible entrar, despues si algo salía mal Mimi los haría invisibles a todos y eso facilitaría su escondite, también si alguien salía herido Joe lo curaría, según Izzy era un plan a prueba de Tai´s, digo de tontos, nada podría salir mal, pero desafortunadamente para ese plan necesitaban a sus digimon en etapa ultra o al menos en la adulta para crear una distracción decente. Los niños se habían reunido en la casa de Tai, cuyos padres seguían de viaje por lo cual no se enteraron de que su "pequeña" se había pasado al lado Oscuro (perdón si sone como Jedai jejeje). Todos aportaban soluciones a la vez, algunas útiles de Izzy y otras inútiles de Davis.

Chicos esto es enserio tenemos que vencer a mi ex hermana, y a TK rápido porque se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo Tai

Aja si eso lo sabemos de ante mano pero la idea de Izzy tiene ciertos desperfectos-dice Yolei

¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?-dijo el genio

Como que es imposible que derrotemos a TK y Kari, Angel a duras penas sobrevivió a la pelea contra TK, y recuerden que el nos venció a todos juntos, ¿Qué probabilidades tenemos de sobrevivir frente a los 2?, además no tenemos idea de en que parte del castillo estén los 2.-dijo Yolei

Los chicos bajaron una mirada triste ante la realidad, Yolei tenia razón, aunque entraran no lograrían gran cosa. Pero Matt recordó algo que les podía ser de utilidad.

Chicos ¿Cuántas cruces de la esperanza eran?-dijo Matt entusiasmado

Cuatro-dijo Joe

Entonces aun queda una-dijo Matt emocionado

Pero ¿y que?-dijo Tai

Con una cruz se puede solucionar todo, si la encontramos aun hay esperanza-dijo Matt

Tienes razón porque esas cruses representan la esperanza, y mientras quede una….-comenzó Izzy

Todavía hay esperanza-dijo Tai

Para que si nos van a moler a golpes-dijo Mimi

Animo chicos debemos poder vencer a los 2 y traerlos al sendero del bien-dijo Davis

Pero creo que necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien mas-dijo Joe

Pero ya no hay mas elegidos, Genai esta muerto, y para colmo no quedamos muchos-dijo Sora

Te equivocas aun queda un elegido-dijo Joe

Ni, lo pienses, el de ninguna manera se unirá a nosotros-dijo Tai furioso

Pero, es el único que nos puede ayudar-alego Joe

En todo caso como lo contactaríamos-dijo Davis

Tai el te mando un mensaje a tu D-terminal solo contéstalo-dijo Joe

De ninguna manera, ese sujeto no es de fiar-dijo Tai

Bueno Tai si conoces a alguien mas con poderes tráelo-le dijo Joe desafiante cosa que asombro a Tai y los demás

Bueno… yo… esta bien lo llamare pero si algo sale mal será tu culpa-le dijo Tai a Joe

No te preocupes Tai estoy seguro de que el ayudara-dijo Agumon

Y tu ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Gabumon

Porque puedo sentirlo-dijo Agumon

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kansas, EUA

Angel estaba meditando en su habitación pensando en como sacar a los niños del trance cuando en su D-terminal llego un mensaje.

"Escucha se que no nos llevamos bien pero Joe dice que nos puedes ayudar, asi que si realmente puedes ayudarnos hazlo tenemos un plan que será de mucha ayuda en contra de los enemigos, pero para eso nos hace falta otro elegido y eres el único que queda (gracias a ti) Yo personalmente no te perdono por lo que has hecho, te detesto, pero te propongo dejar las diferencias de lado y cooperar para poder acabar con el mal del digimundo, te veremos en la isla file, en la playa, al medio día en el digimundo, en pocas palabras tienes una hora para presentarte o de lo contrario sabremos de que lado estas."

Angel leyó el mensaje y se quedo pensativo comiendo una barra de chocolate, sentado en su cama hasta que llego Impmon por la ventana.

Impmon prepárate nos vamos al digimundo- le dijo Angel

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Castillo de la Dama Oscura

Ama interceptamos un mensaje-dijo un Bakemon

Pues que esperan pónganlo- dijo Kari molesta

Ya mi amor no te alteres-dijo TK

Es que hay muchos incompetentes por aquí-dijo Kari

Mensaje en pantalla- dijo un Bakemon

"Escucha se que no nos llevamos bien pero Joe dice que nos puedes ayudar, asi que si realmente puedes ayudarnos hazlo tenemos un plan que será de mucha ayuda en contra de los enemigos, pero para eso nos hace falta otro elegido y eres el único que queda (gracias a ti) Yo personalmente no te perdono por lo que has hecho, te detesto, pero te propongo dejar las diferencias de lado y cooperar para poder acabar con el mal del digimundo, te veremos en la isla file, en la playa, al medio dia en el digimundo, en pocas palabras tienes una hora para presentarte o de lo contrario sabremos de que lado estas."

Vaya los niños están deseperados como para pedir ayuda a ese tonto, pero no crean que los ayudara, TK ¿te apetece salir a jugar con ellos un rato?-dijo Kari

Si tu me lo pides si-dijo TK con una sonrisa picara

Tal vez cuando regreses, te espere en la cama-dijo Kari tratando de lucir sensual

Hecho-dijo TK

No, sabes mejor voy contigo se me olvidaba que debo hacer algo-dijo Kari

Pero..-comenzó TK

Pero nada, así que vamos

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya en la playa los niños elegidos se dispusieron a esperar a Angel, pero no contaban con algo…

Muy bien aquí estamos Joe si algo sale mal tu pagaras-dijo Tai

Vamos ¿Qué podría salir mal?-dijo Joe

Yo puedo contestar esa pregunta

En ese momento se abrió un portal del cual salieron la Dama Oscura yTK

Piensan que pueden entrar en nuestro mundo sin permiso-dijo Kari

Dejate de estupideces hermanita este no es tu mundo

Yea Yea Whathever-dijo Kari

¿Me estas hablando en italiano?- dice Tai

Vaya nunca fuiste brillante, TK por favor encárgate de ellos-dijo Kari

Seguro-

La dama oscura creo una esfera de energía en donde encerro a todos los digimon de los saco su espada y se lanzo a la batalla Tai y los otros solo se lanzaron al piso para esquivar el ataque ,TK saco sus alas de color negro y tomo impulso , Tai intento lanzarle una bola de fuego pero el se la devolvió con un espadazo mandándolo lejos, Izzy comenzó a intentar Tomar rocas pero TK le lanzo una esfera de energía oscura que lo mando lejos, luego creo un tornado de energía que disperso a los chicos y mientras esto sucedia, la Dama Oscura mordió a Izzy en el cuello, para despues morder a Tai, Ken intento Sacar a todos de ahí pero fue noqueado por TK, dejando a Sora en el suelo con el tobillo torcido y enfrente a TK.

Muy bien sorita espero que hayas hecho tus oraciones-dijo TK con sarcasmo

Púdrete y mátame de una vez-dijo Sora con algo de miedo

Despidete

TK levanto su espada y Sora cerro los ojos esperando un golpe el cual no llego y después los volvió a abrir, se percato de que un joven de cabellera negra, con un pelo lacio que le cubria un ojo se paro frente a ella, el joven portaba una vestimenta morada con un símbolo en su pecho y una especie de faldar hawaiano color blanco, la vestimenta le cubria las manos y estaba bloqueando el ataque de TK con una espada que tenia la forma de un ala de murciélago.

TU!!!!!!!!!-exclamo TK

Si yo-contesto el muchacho

Deberias estar muerto de miedo con tanta oscuridad en tu corazón-dijo TK molesto

Pues parece que no-dijo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a atacarlo con una serie de espadazos a gran velocidad de los cuales algunos herían a TK

¿crees que te perdonaran por lo que hiciste salvándoles la vida? Eh Angel-dijo TK

Yo no espero nada simplemente planeo enmendar el daño que cause-dijo Angel con decisión mientras le acertaba una serie de espadazos a TK, que aunque se regeneraba le causaban un gran dolor haciendo que cayera al suelo apoyándose en su espada.

Eres un maldito-dijo TK-Pero mi amiguito se encargara de ti Darkpatamon enfrente

De quien sabe donde un Patamon color negro y de ojos rojos salto al frente

Me temo que tu digimon no es mi rival si no de Impmon-dijo Angel mientras Impmon salto enfrente poniéndose cara a cara con Darkpatamon.

Muy bien insecto te aplastare-Dijo Darkpatamon

DARKPATAMON DARK DIGIVOLS A………..DEVIMON

Vaya digievolucionaste a tu forma oscura-dijo Impmon

Si y que asi te puedo matar-dijo Devimon

IMPMON DIGIVOLS A…. BEELZEMON LA JUSTICIA ENDEMONIADA

Es ora de que pagues por tus pecados(cuales quien sabe pero se oye xido)-dijo Beelzemon

Ni creas TOQUE DE LA MALDAD

GARRAS OSCURAS

Ambos digimon lograron dar en el blanco pero salieron volando por el choque de poderes. Mientras con los chicos solo miraban la pelea entre Angel y TK que a diferencia de la primera podían ver a un Angel con mayor habilidad que en su ultima pelea, los ataques de TK eran bloqueados con mayor intensidad y mientras eso sucedía, Kari seguía mordiendo personas y esta vez mordió a Cody, sin que nadie se diera cuenta cayendo este inconsciente justo como Tai e Izzy, mientras TK seguía atinarle un buen espadazo a Angel pero este le evadía con una habilidad asombrosa, hasta que por fin Angel le lanzo una bola de energía cinética que hirió a TK y lo dejo arrodillado en el piso pera que después Angel lo fulminara con un espadazo fuerte que empalo a TK dejándolo escupiendo sangre. TK solo miro a Angel con una pregunta ¿Por qué no lo mataba de una vez?

¿Que rayos te propones?-dijo TK

Liberarte, se que en el fondo esa maldad te controla y tu no a ella, lo mismo me paso a mi, pero yo la acepte en vez de aterrarme y ahora la tengo bajo control-dijo Angel

Pero antes de que TK pudiera decir algo la Dama Oscura saco su latigo golpeando a Angel por la espalda lo cual la alejo.

Mi amor es hora de irnos-dijo Kari

Muy bien, Devimon vámonos,-

Si a la orden- dijo Devimon dándole una patada a Beelzemon

Takeru abrió un portal y desapareció en el junto a la Dama Oscura

Angel se levanto y se acerco a Sora que todavía estaba tirada por la torcedura, Angel volvió a su vestimenta normal (chamarra negra con capucha, jeans) y le tendio la mano a Sora en señal de amistad y Sora la acepto con un poco de miedo.

Les tengo un regalo- dijo Angel sacando algo de su bolsillo- me tomo tiempo encontrarlo pero valio la pena.

Eso es….-dijo Matt

Asi es…-dijo Angel

¿De donde la sacaste?- pregunto Yolei

De una cueva en el fondo del océano-dijo Angel

¿y como llegaste ahí?-pregunto curiosa Mimi

Con la ayuda de mis nuevos poderes, pero no hablemos de eso solo tomen, de mi para ustedes

LA ULTIMA CRUZ DE LA ESPERANZA.

Angel le dio una cruz dorada a Matt, que tenia una inscripción con la palabra "Fe" en ella.

Estara en buenas manos y si algún dia necesitan mi ayuda solo pídanla-dijo Angel

Y… ¿ahora que?-dijo Sora

¿Eh?-dijo Angel confuso

Esperas solamente decirnos que llamemos cuando te necesitemos, y que olvidemos lo que le hiciste a los digimon y a cada digielegido del mundo así nada mas, que hagamos que no paso nada y perdonarte eh es eso lo quieres decir- dijo Davis molesto

No, en ningún momento espere eso y la verdad me importa un digihuevo lo que piensen de mi, lo que realmente quiero es enmendar el daño tal vez así descubra la forma de ayudar a los elegidos del mundo, pero hay algo que deben saber… Beelzemon no absorbió a los compañeros digimon- ante este comentario todos quedaron sorprendidos- así que ellos revivirán como digihuevos, no se cuando pero lo harán, si me perdonan o no es mi problema.- dijo Angel mientras se alejaba pero antes de que eso pasara Sora le detuvo por el brazo.

Gracias- dijo sora

No hay de que- dijo Angel- lo que me recuerda que debo decirles algo importante

¿Qué?- pregunto Davis curioso

Que deben llevar sus poderes al siguiente nivel de batalla, o de lo contrario no serán rivales para esos 2.-explico Angel

¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto Matt

Vieron la espada que tenia, bueno eso es parte del siguiente nivel, cada uno tendrá un arma diferente según la habilidad que tienen, puede ser un arco, una espada, un escudo, o incluso una pequeña mutación genética.-explico Angel

AY yo no quiero ser un mutante-dijo Mimi

Todos con excepción de Angel soltaron una risa burlona momento que aprovecho Angel para irse de ahí junto con Beelzemon.

Angel camino un buen rato y justo cuando iba a regresar a su casa se topo con un ser que llevaba una capucha de color blanco, se quito la capucha y dejo ver el rostro de un joven, como de 25 años, cabello castaño corto.

¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Angel

Es una larga historia la que te tengo que contar, pero solo te puedo decir mi nombre, Soy uno de los guardianes creadores de las cruces de la esperanza, Mi nombre es Genai.

Continuara…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

WoW apuesto a que los deje intrigados con este capi, me tomo unos días hacerlo por la falta de inspiración pero me llegaron las ideas y solo las deje fluir.

Por favor dejen reviews, ah y mi correo es con Hotmail ehh

Gracias le traeré luego mi siguiente capitulo


	17. Chapter 17

Siguiente nivel

Angel camino un buen rato y justo cuando iba a regresar a su casa se topo con un ser que llevaba una capucha de color blanco, se quito la capucha y dejo ver el rostro de un joven, como de 25 años, cabello castaño corto.

¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Angel

Es una larga historia la que te tengo que contar, pero solo te puedo decir mi nombre, Soy uno de los guardianes creadores de las cruces de la esperanza, Mi nombre es Genai.

Ya veo tu eres el guardián del digimundo, pero cuando trabaje para la Dama Oscura dijo que estabas muerto, ¿Cómo has sobrevivido?

Es una historia algo rara- dijo Genai con una pequeña sonrisa

---------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

Los niños elegidos estaban reunidos y dolidos por la partida de su amigo Genai cuando no se percataron de que la data de Genai se fue a otro lugar la data subió al cielo llegando casi casi a un digiespacio donde entro por una puerta de color blanco que ahí levitaba. Dentro, era una habitación enorme color blanca con varios pilares, dentro se encontraba Chinlonmon (¿así se escribe?) una de las 4 bestias sagradas,

Genai no puedo dejarte morir sin cumplir tu ultimo objetivo-dijo Chinlonmon

La data de Genai comenzó a reunirse hasta que formo la apariencia de un joven de aproximadamente 25 años de ojos color café.

Estoy…………

Si Genai estas vivo, pero me temo que solo será temporal, tu existencia es limitada.

¿Cuanto tiempo tengo?

Solo hasta que le muestres a los elegidos como llegar al segundo nivel te necesitan-dijo Chinlonmon

De acuerdo lo hare-dijo Genai

Ah y Genai… procura no hacer el ridículo como solías hacer.

JEJE lo intentare-dijo Genai sonriente

-------------------------fin del flashback--------------------------------------------

Entonces si lo que me dices es cierto, ¿que tengo que ver yo en esto?

Tu lo guiaras hacia mi para darles la luz de Chinlonmon, con ella pasaran al segundo nivel, pero hay algo que debo advertirte.-dice Genai serio

¿Qué cosa?

Cuando esto acabe hay una posibilidad de que no sobrevivas-dijo Genai- con toda la oscuridad que hay en tu corazón no me extrañaría que colapsara y murieras.

Descuida eso no pasara-dijo Angel

¿Estas seguro? Recuerda que tus poderes son innaturales por venir de la oscuridad, quiere decir que a diferencia de los elegidos tus poderes son sintéticos…

Eso no te incumbe……..

Me voy, lleva a los elegidos a mi antigua casa ahí abrire el portal que los llevara al siguiente nivel-dijo Genai

Bien, como sea

Angel saco du digivice y lo mostro en el televisor para después volver a su mundo.

---------------------------------------------------s------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto los elegidos se estaban recuperando de su heridas, el que Angel les ayudara era algo confuso para ellos.

¿creen que el nos ayudara por culpa?-dijo Sora

Lo dudo, aunque siga despidiendo energía oscura, parece que esta arrepentido-dijo Joe

Hay que hacernos mas fuertes si queremos derrotar a TK y Kari o de lo contrario el fin del mundo nos vendrá encima-dijo Tai

Es cierto-dijo Matt- pero nuestros poderes no son como los de ellos o Angel, es como si ellos los hubieran perfeccionado, y hay una noticia peor.

¿Cuál?-dijeron al unisonó

Que nuestros padres vuelven mañana y si no ven a TK de seguro me matan

Ay Matt tranquilo todo estará…-pero antes de que Mimi terminara el sonido de su D-terminal interrumpió

"Vayan a la Casa de Genai al medio día la batalla final se acerca es la ultima oportunidad tenemos menos de 24 horas antes de que todo se destruya."-atte. Angel

Los elegidos estaban anonadados por lo que pareceel tiempo que les quedaba es menor al que creían, Tai solo apretó sus puños con furia, gesto que fue secundado por Matt, meintras Izzy solo se quedaba pensando.

Izzy P.O.V.

Mis compañeros han perdido la razón y con todo derecho, menos de 24 horas es muy poco tiempo, ¿Cómo le haremos para derrotarlos, si ni siquiera pudimos con uno?

Piensa Izzy, piensa, un momento ¿Por qué en casa de Genai?, ¿Por qué razón?, a menos que Genai… si eso lo esplicaria todo, Genai es muy diestro en el combate por lo que no puede morir asi de fácil. Genai esta vivo pero será mejor no decir nada aun.

P.O.V. Normal

Muy bien solo faltan unos minutos para el medio dia andando-dijo Davis

Yolei abrió la puerta al digimundo con su tradicional grito y todos se fueron a casa de Genai, donde Angel ya los esperaba acompañado de Impmon

Llegan tarde-dice Angel a lo que Joe ve su reloj.

Pero si solo son las 12:01,

Y perdimos un minuto andando- dijo mientras lanzaba un cubo que habría un portal.

¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Mimi

Un portal ¿no es obvio?-dijo Impmon

Pues si pero ¿a donde va?-pregunto sora

A donde podrán obtener el segundo nivel-

¿Segundo nivel?-preguntan los chicos al unisonó

Ya lo averiguaran-dijo Angel

Angel atravesó el portal y los elegidos le siguieron, al final del portal se encontraban en una especie de campo paradisiaco donde un hombre encapuchado ya los esperaba.

Niños elegidos es bueno tenerlos aquí-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha

Lo sabia sigues vivo-dijo Izzy

Si, pero lamentablemente mi existencia solo será hasta que logren llegar al siguiente nivel, después mis datos se irán.-dijo el adulto de cabello castaño

Te extrañamos Genai-dijo Izzy

Lo se pero ahora deben recibir la luz de Chinlonmon, lamentablemente no todos pueden legar al nivel máximo solo los elegidos originales-dicho esto Genai lanzo una luz azul que rodeo a los chicos uno por uno.

Cambiando las apariencias de todos lo elegidos originales.

Tai: la vestimenta de Tai se volvió en un traje ajustado de color rojo con el simblo del valor en el pecho, en su mano derecha porta la legendaria espada excalibur.

Sora: sus vestimentas ahora son naranjas como las de Tai, con diferencia de que lleva un faldar de batalla, mallas y una capa, en su pecho porta el símbolo del amor, en su brazo izquierdo porta el escudo de la victoria.

Matt: Matt porta una armadura color azul muy similar a la de un caballero medieval con excepción de que no lleva plinto y deja algunas partes descubiertas, mientras que en su espalda 2 alas color blanco, se alzan.

Joe: el traje de Joe es una especie de armadura con el puro peto y unos guantes hierro, mientras que en su mano derecha porta a Mjolnir el martillo de Thor.

Mimi: el traje de mimi es como el de un hada de color verde mientras sostenía un arco y flehas que colgaban de su espalda.

Izzy: el traje de Izzy era una armadura color morada con un corpiño y una capa color blanca, mientras que en su mano derecha sostiene Kusanagi la espada del dios del trueno japonés.

Los de la nueva generación solo veian asombrados a sus compañero y pronto notaron que los digimon de ellos no estaban solo estaban Wormon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, pero ni señales de Agumon y los demás.

¿Disculpe señor Genai y nuestros digimon?-dijo Tai

Oh, lo que pasa es que para realizar este procedimiento sus digimon se unen a ustedes de alguna forma por lo que están dentro de ustedes.

Increíble !!!- dijo Matt

Mientras todos se maravillaban no se percataban de que Genai se encontraba desapareciendo con una sonrisa hasta que Izzy lo menciono

Genai…

Niños elegidos les eh dado la luz de Chinlonmon, verán sin el emblema de la luz donde debería de estar ya no tenemos mucha asi que varios digimon y yo hemos sacrificado nuestras vidas para poder ayudarles, el destino del universo esta en sus manos buena suerte…..

Dicho esto Genai desapareció.

Muy bien Davis tu guiaras a tus amigos a ir por mas digimon dispuestos a ayudarnos-dijo Tai

Bien, Cody iras a l océano por ayuda, Yolei tu iras a las montañas, Ken tu iras a la zona artica por ayuda y yo me dirijire a las zonas del desierto, nos vernos a 1º km de donde esta la base del enemigo que según Izzy esta en la isla file, andando-dijo Davis con entusiasmo a pesar de no poder alcanzar el sig. Nivel

Digievoluciona¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- gritaron todos los de la nueva generación

WORMON DIGIVOLS A………..STINGMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLS A………….X-VEEMON

STINGMON…X-VEEMON DNA DIGIVOLS A… PAILDRAMON

PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLS A…. IMPERIALDRAMON

Muy bien chicos Imperialdramon nos llevara a todos Tai nosotros destruiremos la defensa y ustedes iran por el premio gordo- dijo Davis levantando el pulgar

Dalo por hecho-dijo el castaño mayor

Imperialdramon se fu a toda velocidad a dejar a los elegidos mientras que los nuevos del siguiente nivel y Angel iban directo hacia la batalla del destino.

La batalla final esta por comenzar

Proximo Capitulo: Destino **Último capitulo**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Posiblemente me tarde en hacer el ultimo pero será el mas largo que vaya a escribir pero será el ultimo pues tengo otro fic en mente, que será una versión de Heroes pero con los personajes de digimon. Todos vivirán en Usa menos Takato Matsuki que podrá viajar en el tiempo y espacio, y Henrry wong que no tendrá poder(vivirán en Tokio), El senador volador Yamato Ishida y su hermano el escritor con grandes sueños el empatico Takeru Takaishi, mientras el policía telepata Ken ichijouji usa su poder para ayudar, Tambien la secretaria inmortal Hikari Yagami, (que no será hermana de Tai) el científico (sin habilidad momentánea)Takuya Kambala, Natsuko Takaishi dueña de una compañía que busca personas con habilidades, Zoe orimoto la chica con habilidad de dar descargas y muchos otros personajes que iran surgiendo

Y pues mi otro fic de amor muerto ya no lo pienso ncontinuar (ya me paresco a Porfirio diaz) porque no me gusto ya.

Dejen reviews y sugerencias por favor.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo final

Los elegidos iban camino a la base del enemigo, sabían que era la batalla de sus vidas, los digimon les darían tiempo suficiente para poder ingresar. Rápidamente tan pronto se hizo contacto las fuerzas malignas de TK y Kari, los Bakemon eran mas numerosos pero el resto de los digimon eran mas fuertes, Darkogremon comandaba las tropas oscuras mientras Davis, Ken e Imperialdramon peleaban al mando de los buenos. Los niños elegidos entraron por la falla del castillo hasta llegar al lugar donde todo se definiría ahí los esperaban TK y Kari:

Vaya parece que ustedes no se cansan de que los golpeen-dijo Kari con una sonrisa

Así es mi amor y por lo que veo ese chico de ahí cree que puede redimirse salvando este patético mundo-dijo TK

Cállate maldito-grito Angel furioso

Por cierto ¿que le ah pasado a tu amiguito? Ya sabes el morado-dijo TK

Lo eh dejado donde mas lo necesitan-dijo Angel transformándose a su DARK MODE

Parece que me divertiré contigo-dijo TK

Si mi amor ve y diviértete con el chico, yo me ocupo del resto-dijo Kari

En eso ambos se tele transportaron a otra habitación.

Kari no nos subestimes-dijo Tai

Como no subestimar al chico que reprueba ingles-dijo Kari

Como sea Kari te garantizo que con esta espada me encargare de impartir justicia-dijo Tai

No te creas y ¡¡¡PREPARATE PARA PELEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dicho esto Kari se lanzo a la batalla con una especie de látigo metálico, Tai intento lanzar un rayo de fuego desde su espada pero Kari lo repelió sin problemas solo para ser sorprendida por una flecha de Mimi, que aunque dio en el blanco no le hizo mucho daño a Kari, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos un tornado comenzó a envolverla, era sora con su escudo la cual corría a gran velocidad, aunque Kari apenas podía defenderse logro darle un golpe a sora, lamentablemente para ella Izzy llego con su espada por detrás dándole un corte a su capa, y por si no fuera poco Joe logro acertarle con su martillo mandándola contra una pared.

Necesitaran mas que esto para vencerme-dijo Kari

ALA ESPELUZNANTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EL ataque dio en el blanco mandando a los elegidos lejos.

Mientras tanto con Angel y TK

DARK FIRAGA

SHADOW ATACK

Los ataques parecían que no afectaban a ninguno Angel usaba su shadow bolt para tratar de derribar a TK, mientras este ultimo usaba su necro shadow para intentar infligir daño. Sin embargo el poder de ambos era similar.

Maldito parece que te has fortalecido desde el ultimo encuentro- gruñía TK

Aceptalo Ya no eres rival para mi, tus habilidades fueron inducidas de otra forma diferente a la de los demás elegidos.-dijo Angel

¿a que te refieres? –dijo TK

A que dentro de poco tu cuerpo y mente colapsaran por que tus poderes son sinteticos al igual que los mios.

TK se sorprendió al oir eso, pero su expresión rapidamente cambio a una mas maniaca con una sonrisa maniaca.

¿Qué te parece gracioso?-dijo Angel

Que si lo que dices es verdad entonces te queda menos tiempo que a mi moriras aunque me derrotes

Eso ya lo había previsto pero sabes tal vez la muerte sea lo ideal para mi

Bromeas? JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA la locura ya te pego me encargare de darte el golpe de gracia-despues de decir esto TK se avalanzo sobre Angel en un intento de de sorprenderlo, pero Angel ni siquiera se inmuto y lo dejo escupiendo sangre de rodillas con una patada en el estomago.

AGGGGHHHH….. ¿Cómo me has visto venir hace un momento apenas y bloqueabas mis ataques?

Veras no eh sido del todo honesto, solo use el 50% de mi poder

Que????

Exactamente lamento que esto te valla a doler mas que a mi-dijo Angel sonriente

Querrás decir que esto te dolerá mas a ti que a mi,

no si dijera eso mentiría-dijo Angel

Angel Hizo como una esfera de Energia en su mano y atravesó a TK con ella.

SHADOW IMPURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Después del ataque ,TK cayo de rodillas volviendo a la normalidad,

¿Qué diablos paso?-pregunto confundido

No hay tiempo pero si quieres ayudar será mejor que vengas

* * *

Mientras tanto los elegidos de la nueva generación habían reunido un ejercito bastante bueno para pelear con Darkogremon. Entre los reclutados estaba Seadramon, varios gotsumon, cetarumon, un reparado Andromon y todos los robots de su ciudad, los Bakemon corrian aterrorizados por doquier mientras Darkogremon ordenaba la retirada.

Maldicion retirada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dicho esto los Bakemon comenzaron a dispersarse por todo el lugar huyendo en todas direcciones, incluso Darkogremon intento huir pero fue detenido por centarumon.

quítate de mi camino

Jamas. Tu mataste a Leomon es hora de pagarte con la misma moneda, CENTARUMON DIGIVOLS A MAGANACENTARUMON (ya se que el no lo mate pero en parte fue su culpa)

MAGANACENTARUMON: es la digievolucion de centarumon su apariencia es casi igual solo que ahora viste una armadura divina de plata, su técnica especial es la estampida del centauro.

Da igual GOLPE DEL MAL!!!!

Eso no funcionara ESTAMPIDA DEL CENTAURO.

El ataque de MAGNACENTARUMON hizo añicos literalmente a Darkogremon

Niños elegidos y digimons hoy nosotros ganamos- dijo Davis gritando lo mas alto posible- será mejor que ayudemos a los otros

* * *

Mientras tanto con los elegidos originales las cosas iban viento en popa, había debilitado considerablemente a Kari.

Devilwomon sal y ayúdame

Devilwomon apareció solo para ser enbestida por Beelzemon.

Quieres jugar chico rudo-dijo devilwomon

Adelante arpía !!!!!!!!!

FLECHA INFERNAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GARRAS OSCURAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Los atques colisionaron causando alboroto entre los digimons dañando la habitación.

Beelzemon!!!! Hazlo de una buena vez-dijo Angel apareciendo junto a TK

Esta bien

BEELZEMON CAMBIO A BEELZEMON MODO EXPLOSIVO!!!!!

Crees que con eso venceras la oscuridad.-dijo devilwomon

No solo eso, si no que lo hara devolviendo todo a la normalidad

Beelzemon dibujo un símbolo (parecido al de la trifuerza) con su arma.

Espero que esto funcione-dijo Beelzemon

Ni lo sueñes-dijo devilwomon

AURA PURIFICATION SHOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El ataque dio de lleno en Devilwomon, tanto que volvió a ser una Gatomon normal.

Maldicion vencieron a Devilwomon-dijo Kari levantándose

Kari ríndete te superamos en numero todo acabo-dijo TK

Eso crees, eh es hora de dejar esta insignificante forma de humana y volverme la soberana.-dicho esto Kari se transformo en una versión femenina de Myotismon

Hikary Yagami ah muerto ahora soy Ladymyotismon –, no pueden derrotarme o la persona que conocía como Hikari Yagami morirá.

Maldicion –dijo TK sacando su espada y avalanzandose sobre ella- no te dejare hacerlo-pero antes de impactar Angel le detuvo.

Perdona lo que voy a hacerte TK pero es por tu bien-despues de esto Angel noqueo a TK

Angel que te pasa, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-dijo Tai furioso

Porque te guste o no Tai tu hermana sigue ahí, atrapada pero yo pienso sacarla,

SHADOW PURIFICATION!!!!!!!!!!-Angel tomo desprevenida a Ladymyotismon atravesándola con su puño.

Después de unos segundos Angel hizo algo impresionante, logro sacar la personalidad de Kari y separarla de Ladymyotismon, pero sin sacar su puño

¿Qué pretendes, crees que con eso me detendrás?, No lo creo LATIGO SANGREINTO

Ladymyotismon golpeo a Angel con su látigo, en múltiples ocasiones pero sin resultado,

Que hacen Ayúdenlo- dijo Beelzemon molesto a los elegidos

Diablos hay que…..-comenzó Matt

No-grito Angel

¿Por qué?- cuestiono Sora

Tienen que salir

¿Qué?-gritaron al unisono los elegidos y Beelzemon

Este lugar volara en pedazos-dijo Angel

Bien entonces vamos-dijo Tai

No lo entienden ¿verdad?-dijo Angel

¿Ah?-dijeron de nuevo al unisono

Este lugar volara en pedazos-hizo una breve pausa-CONMIGO Y LADYMIOTISMON DENTRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Las palabras de Angel dejaron a los elegidos sorprendidos, realmente hablaba en serio.

Angel bromeas ¿no compañero? dime que bromeas-dijo Beelzemon pidiendo consuelo

Me temo que no-respondio

Maldicion no te dejare explotar y llevarme contiogo LATIGO SANGRIENTO, LATIGO SANGRIENTO, LATIGO SANGRIENTO.

Angel soporto los golpes de Ladymyotismon con dureza y lagrimas en sus ojos, Angel no era l clase de chico que solía llorar.

Tomen a Kari y TK ,y váyanse, de ella yo me encargo-dijo Angel

Los elegidos con lagrimas en sus ojos por tener que abandonar a un compañero obedecieron y comenzaron a salir. Uno por uno.

Creo que ya fueron todos-dijo Angel

Inutil, suéltame- dijo Ladymyotismon

Ni sueñes que lo hare-dijo Angel sonriendo- ¿sabes lo que es el aura?

Te refieres un campo energético de radiación luminosa multicolor que rodea a las personas u objetos como un capullo o halo y que es generalmente invisible para la gran mayoría de los seres humanos, si es eso con lo que piensas eliminarme entonces eres un ingenuo-dijo Ladymyotismon

Si eso, por cierto mi poder se basa en la parte mala del aura, absorbo el aura de la gente mala y la convierto en mi propia fuerza-explico Angel

Esperas que me quede aquí y dejarte destruirme, ni lo pienses.

JAJAJAJA ya sabia lo que me esperaba-dijo Angel mientras concentraba su energía.

* * *

Mientras tanto en los pasillos la estructura comenzaba a derrumbarse y los elegidos y Beelzemon corrian a prisa, varias cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Beelzemon cuando se detuvo.

¿Que pasa Beelzemon?

Vayan ustedes yo me quedo

¿Qué? Pero Beelzemon…-intento persuadir Tai

Angel es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no puedo abandonarlo-dijo Beelzemon

Muy bien Beelzemon adelante.

Beelzemon volvió por el camino que habían recorrido

* * *

Mientras tanto Angel se estaba debilitando por el uso extremo de poder, su base de datos comenzaba a fallar.

No pensaste que realmente esto seria fácil ¿verdad? No dejare que me elimines-dijo Ladymyotismon

"_Maldicion!!!, si no hago algo ahora no podre cumplir mi parte, lo lamento Genai, lo lamento elegidos lo lamento..!!!_

_ESPERO QUE NO ESTES PENSANDO EN LAMENTARTE ANGEL!!!!! - _Angel volteo para encontrarse con Beelzemon que estaba dándole su energía- Ese no es tu estilo.

Beel-Beelzemon ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-dijo Angel confundido

No pensabas que te dejaría toda la diversión, o si viejo, además sin ti no tengo una razón de existencia-dijo Beelzemon

Te destruiras a ti mismo

No importa, ya te dije que sin ti no tengo razón de existencia

Angel sonrio recordando el tiempo que paso junto a su digimon , iniciando el dia en que se conocieron.

------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------------------

Hola me llamo Angel ¿y tu?-dijo un Angel de unos 9 años aproximándose a Impmon

Me llamo Impmon y soy un digimon-le contesto

¿Digimon?-dijo Angeldesconcertado

Abreviatura de digital monster- le explique

Ahhh y ¿Qué es este lugar?-me pregunto Angel

Este es el digimundo donde vivimos los digimon, por cierto ¿Qué eres tu?-dijo Impmon ya que nunca había visto a un humano

Yo soy un niño, según mi mama, muy rebelde aunque no se que signifique eso-dijo el niño

Je Je Je no te preocupes yo tampoco-le dije que al parecer hizo que me diera una sonrisa

Me agradas ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-me dijo el niño

Por supuesto-le conteste

Ese dia ambos se convirtieron en elegidos por el destino, a pesar de las dificultades Angel nunca perdió realmente su bondad solo estaba oculta en lo profundo de su corazón.

--------------------------------------------Fin del FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------

Bien amigo hagámoslo como cuando solíamos jugar en el parque y perdíamos nuestra pelota.-dijo Angel

-----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel e Impmon jugaban en el parque con un balón de soccer, era el deporte favorito de Angel, y a Impmon le había encantado desde que vio un partió en casa de Angel.

Listo Impmon ahí te va mi mejor tiro-dijo Angel pateando el balón a una portería

No te dejare ganar esta vez-Impmon se lanzo por el balón pero al rebotar en su mano el balo fue a parar a la copa de un árbol

Oh no, mi balón de la suerte-dijo Angel

Lo siento Angel veré si logro alcanzarlo

Impmon fue a buscar el balón pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza en ese entonces para llegar.

Rayos es demasiado alto para mi-dijo Impmon

Pero no para los dos, hagamos esto juntos-dijo Angel

Esta bien-respondió Impmon

Angel se recargo en el árbol y poniendo sus manos para darle impulso a Impmon, Impmon salto y logro llegar a alcanzar el balón.

Lo logramos, lo ves Impmon te dije que podíamos lograrlo-dijo Angel

Tenías razón jajajajaja-dijo Impmon

--------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------

Angel recuerdas cuando esos chicos feos me atacaron y te metiste en problemas por defenderme-dijo Beelzemon

¿Como olvidarlo?, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, me castigaron un mes

----------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------

Unos niños de 10 años se encontraban lanzándole piedras a Impmon mientras este suplicaba por que paraba.

Pero…¿Qué hize yo? ¿Por qué me pegan?-gritaba Impmon

Eres un fenómeno y los fenómenos deben de ser tratados asi.-dijo un niño gordo

Oigan déjenlo en paz- grito Angel que venia corriendo- es mi amigo

No molestes niño- dijo el niño gordo- chicos sobre el

Dos chicos que eran mas altos que Angel se abalanzaron sobre el uno de ellos sujetándolo de los brazos y el otro golpeándolo

Ahhhh-grito Angel

Angel, Abusivos déjenlo en paz-grito Impmon

JA, si no ¿Qué?-dijo el gordo

Si no, si no- hizo una pausa logrando crear fuego en sus manos- NO SE LOS PERDONARE!!!!!!!!-Impmon lanzo varias bolas de fuego a los niños una de ellas le pego en el trasero al gordo

AY se quema mi trasero, sálvese el que pueda-dijo el gordo huyendo junto a sus complices.

Angel se incorporo al ver que venia un policía.

Impmon escóndete viene alguien- Impmon se oculto tras un árbol

A pesar de que Impmon se escondió el policía logro ver a Angel.

Hey chico, ¿puedes decirme que paso aquí?-dijo el policía con cara de molestia

Angel simplemente no dijo nada.

Chico listo, con que ¿no quieres hablar? Eh-dijo el policía- entonces si no me dices ire por tu madre

Angel bolteo a ver el árbol y luego respondió.

Lo siento oficial creo que esta vez me propase mas de la cuenta-dijo Angel sonriendo

Muy bien niño esperame aquí ire por tu madre-dijo el oficial

Cuando el oficial fue a buscar a la madre de Angel, Impmon salió de su escondite un tanto confundido.

¿Angel?

Si Impmon

¿Por qué me defendiste?-pregunto Impmon confundido- pudiste lastimarte y ahora también te echaste la culpa por lo que hice

Eso es porque eres mi mejor amigo y no dejare que te lastimen

¿Lo dices en serio?

Claro para eso están los amigos.

Desde ese dia Angel estuvo castigado hasta su cumpleaños, pero según el valio la pena por defender a su amigo.

---------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------

(RECOMENDACIÓN: poner la canción de "A Little Faster" de Theres for Tomorrow )

Tontos ni piensen que esto ah terminado- dijo Ladymyotismon

¿Listo amigo?

Como nunca- respondió Beelzemon

1…

Deténganse-dijo Ladymyotismon mientras el ataque de Angel y Beelzemon era mayor.

2….

Basta

* * *

DARK EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La explocion comenzó a arrazar con todo, o al menos eso era lo que veian los elegidos desde afuera.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Ladymyotismon antes de desintegrarse

Toda la base comenzó a desaparece incluyendo los datos de beelzemon y angel que se desvanecían lentamente.

Te arrepientes compañero-dijo Beelzemon

Eso nunca-dijo Beelzemon

Sabes pasamos buenos tiempos, crees que el digimundo vuelva a ser normal.

Eso espero.

Claro que tu y to no estaremos aquí para verlo-dijo Angel- pero esos cabeza dura si.

Y que lo digas el dinosaurio me caia Beelzemon

JAJAJAJAJAJAJ-dijo Angel que solo le quedaban los hombros-te vere del otro lado-dijo antes de desaparecer

Es una promesa-dijo Beelzemon desapareciendo por completo.

* * *

Los elegidos veian desde afuera todo lo que había sucedido, Angel y Beelzemon lo habían logrado

El… realmente lo hizo-dijo Tai sorprendido- Salvo a TK, a mi hermana y al digimundo.

Aun hay esperanza- dijo TK despertando- su sacrificio no será en vano, Matt la cruz que te dio Angel tiene una inscripción en un costado.

Matt saco la cruz, la observo y efectivamente había una inscripción, más bien un pequeño pedazo de papel oculto en la cruz. Matt lo saco con cuidado.

¿Qué dice?-pregunto sora que sostenía a Kari

Matt leyó en voz alta:

"_para cuando descubran esto, yo ya estaré muerto. Pero si todo salió de acuerdo al plan esta cruz estará a salvo, ya que es la clave de la restauración del digimundo, verán la profecía cuenta que para crear las cruces se necesita el sacrificio de mas de una vida, pero para su restauración con una es suficiente, claven la cruz en el lugar de mi muerte."_

Matt sin decir ni una palabra mas fue al lugar donde estaban los restos de la fortalez y clavo la cruz ahí.

De repente unas luces comenzaron a llegar desde los puntos donde se encontraban las cruces de la esperanza, restaurando cada una de ellas y junto con eso el digimundo.

El sabía que esto tenía que pasar y devolvería las cosas a la normalidad… brillante-dijo Izzy

Si pero esta muerto-dijo Mimi triste

Kari ¿estas bien?-pregunto Sora que había visto a Kari despertar

NO, todo esto paso por mi culpa, el murió por mi, esto fue todo por mi, yo y mi maldita debilidad-dijo Kari

Kari no es tu…-comenzo TK pero fue interrumpido

Si lo fue y de nadie mas, fue a mi a la que poseyeron, y el murió por eso, yo debería morir no el-grito Kari llorando

El digimundo esta Salvo por ahora-dijo Tai

Ya lo has dicho por ahora-dijo Agumon que volvia a la normalidad separándose de Tai al igual que los otros digimon.

Tu sacrificio no será olvidado.

**3 MESES DESPUES**

Kari se encontraba en el digimundo junto a TK en una pequeña ceremonia luctuosa.

Yo no te conocí, o tal vez si, pero no lo recuerdo, solo se que no eras una mala persona ni tu digimon tampoco a pesar de ser tipo virus. Tu me recordaste que las apariencias engañan, que no todos los demonios son malvados y que no todos los Ángeles son Santos, pero sin duda tu eras una mezcla de eso. Arriesgaste tu vida aun sabiendo que no acabaría nada bien para ti, peleaste hasta el final con el corazón, y no te rendiste. Espero poder ser aunque sea un poco o igual de fuerte que tu, para poder defender a mis amigos, mi familia y no menos importante a TK.-dijo tomando la mano de este mientras con la otra colocaba un ramo de rosas- espero que donde quiera que estés puedas ser feliz, Descansa en paz.

Kari deposito el ramo junto a una lapida con una doble inscripción.

"_Un Ángel con la fuerza de un demonio y_

_Un demonio con el corazón de un Ángel "_

Kari y TK comenzaron a alejarse del lugar mientras el sol resplandecía a su mayor poder y en el horizonte se veían las siluetas de los 2 héroes conmemorados en una estatua.

"Si no intentas no fallas, si no fallas no aprendes, si no aprendes no logras"

**FIN**


	19. EPILOGO

Mundo Oscuro (5 meses tras la caída de Ladymyotismon)

Un chico de 16 años se encontraba sentado en la playa del mar oscuro sentado sobre una roca.

Vaya pensaba que este mundo seria mas duro-decía el chico que portaba una sudadera con la capucha puesta

Igualmente- interrumpió una pequeña sombra encapuchada

Oigan ustedes 2-dijo un Ogremon- llevan aquí 5 meses que piensan quedarse aquí de por vida.

Tal vez-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Vaya que ustedes dos son raros

Tal vez- dijo el digimon quitándose la capucha

Impmon tu deberías saber que dentro de poco se abrirá una puerta al digimundo por parte de un tal Devimon.

Si lo se- dijo Impmon- por eso decidimos quedarnos aquí

Lo estamos buscando-dijo el chico

¿Por qué motivo?

Sabes cuando Impmon y yo peleamos lo primero que vimos después fue las tumbas de los elegidos..-palabras que sorprendieron a Ogremon- así que decidimos patear su trasero y luego salir

¿Qué haras cuando salgas eh?

Tal vez…-dijo haciendo una pausa- Volver a Kansas-dijo el chico mientras se quitaba la capucha


End file.
